Hairstylists and Detectives
by Rollele
Summary: Near's girlfriend, Linda, takes him to 'L Salon' where he meets hairstylists Matt and Mello. Due to Matt's flirty advances toward Linda, Near's emotions begin to get out of control. His emotional and intellectual stamina is put to the test as he deals with his personal problems, competing to be L's successor, and a new criminal: Kira. But... why can't he stop thinking about Mello?
1. Hairstylists

"Come on, Nia!" A brown haired girl smiled, her two small ponytails that were tied up lightly bounced up and down. Her brown eyes twinkled in the sun's afternoon rays. "I told you that it'll be fine. Besides, I have to get ready for tonight's photography shoot. I don't want to be seen as a commoner." She slightly pouted a bit. "That would be rude to Misa Misa."

"I do not care for celebrities." The pale boy in next to her left spoke, his gray eyes looking in front of him. "I dislike going out, why do I have to come with you if it's a routine haircut?"

"I want you to tell me how I look…" The girl gave a small smile.

Near gave a small pause, then answered, "Linda, you look great all the time. You're smarter than Misa and that is good enough for me."

"Don't say that!" She shouted a bit, feeling her own cheeks lighten up a bit. "Nia…" She gave another small smile, reaching over and hooking their arms together. "You know, for being antisocial, you really do know what to say."

He didn't move away, thinking about her response. "I believe that is because of the chemical–"

"Nia…" Linda warned with a small and playful tone, the smile never leaving her features. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Leaning over, she kissed the pale cheek in front of her.

He looked over at the letters that read 'L Salon' in Old English MT font. Raising a slight eye in confusion, he walked forward a bit faster than Linda and reached for the door, opening it for her. He didn't motion her inside, wondering what the letter of the salon represented. Following her inside, his senses were greeted with harsh chemicals that smelled like nail polish, hair dyes, and other scents that he wasn't sure what to call them.

"Do you have an appointment?" A redhead at the counter asked, not looking up from the laptop that he was currently looking at, typing away.

"Matt!" Linda smiled at the other. Walking over, she leaned over the desk. "You know I do."

Quickly typing a few keys, he looked at her and gave a small smile that seemed rather sensual. Leaning over a bit he gave a small shrug. "I don't know, cutie, I always forget when I look into your eyes."

The girl moved back, a small blush coming onto her features. "You know I'm taken, Matt."

"Yeah, who is this mysterious boyfriend, anyways?" He changed his attitude rather quickly, leaning back and staring at her, expecting an answer, but decided to continue. "You always talk about how handsome he is and whatnot, but you've never showed Mels and me."

"Well…" She started, but was quickly interrupted by a voice behind Matt.

"Are you taking _another_ break? Wait, is that the dating game you–"

"Mello, Linda's here." Matt spoke, a light strain on his voice, pure embarrassment covering his features as he looked elsewhere.

"Hi, Mello." Linda smiled.

"Your usual, Linda?" Mello asked, stretching a bit. "Matt, did you sign her in?"

"I was getting to that…"

"What are you waiting around for?" Mello frowned a bit, then stared at Linda and gave a small smile. Looking behind her, his eyes trailed down from the white locks to the hidden body that was behind a white button-up shirt, faded jeans, and gray sneakers. "May I help you?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you." The monotone voice came.

"He's with me." Linda commented, staring at them both.

"Oh?" Mello asked, leaning over a bit. He gave a sly small smile. "Really, now? Is this one for Matt?"

Linda's cheeks quickly blushed as she shook her head.

"Mels…" Matt started, a small frown on his face. "You know I'm not gay."

"I know, you're bi. So, what's your name?" The blond asked, staring into the gray emotionless eyes.

"Near." The male answered. He didn't make an effort to wrap an arm around Linda to get his point across, and instead, he stared into the cerulean eyes that were in front of him.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Mello's voice.

"You're cute." He spoke, the sly smile remaining on his lips.

Matt's lips twitched upward quickly, then returned to their frown while clicking on the keys of the red and black laptop. He kept navigating through the virtual world. "Are _you_ interested, Mello?"

"He's taken." Linda interrupted, knowing that it was rather rude. She gave a small and shy smile, rubbing her arm slightly. "I'm sorry, boys."

"Really?" Blue eyes looked from gray to brown. "He must be a lucky guy."

"I'm not homosexual." Near answered, a small frown on his features. "I'm Linda's boyfriend."

The tapping on the keys immediately stopped as eyes flickered up from the bright screen that was hidden by orange goggles. "You're what?"

"Guys…" Linda kept smiling, trying to push the awkward atmosphere away. She motioned over to the guy standing in front of her. "This is Near, my boyfriend. The one I can't stop talking about."

There was a huge wave of silence as two pairs of eyes – green and blue – stared at the pale figure in the black, white, and red salon.

"This is…" Mello started, wondering what to say. "Near…"

"Yes." Linda nodded, oblivious to the flirting the blond tried with her boyfriend.

"Well, let's get to hair cutting so you won't be late for Misa." Matt started, turning their attention away from the uncomfortable situation.

"Come on." The blond motioned her over with his hand, digging into his apron to take out a pair of silver scissors.

"So…" Matt started, staring at the individual in front of him. His eyes flickered down to the body, quickly moving up to the gray eyes that were staring at him. "Are you going to get your hair cut too?"

"No." Near started, looking elsewhere. "My hair is fine, thank you." He sat down at the chair by the door, staring at the wall. Bringing up a hand, he started to twirl a piece of long hair. He didn't notice the green eyes that watched him from behind the orange goggles, but he did notice the eyes that were flickering in the mirror after a few minutes. Gray eyes stared at the hairdresser that was cutting his girlfriend's hair, staring at the other's body. Dull irises trailed down the man's blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, down to the black shirt that was covering his shoulders and broad back, the black pants, and black shoes to match with the outfit. He barely paid attention to the white apron that had a large 'L' in front of it with the same Old English MT font as the front of the store.

Shifting his eyes away before Mello caught sight of his own, he stared over at the man that was currently typing on the keyboard. He observed the red hair, thinking about how rare it was and if the man behind the keyboard was naturally a redhead or not. Shifting his eyes again, he looked at the pictures of a lot of women that had different hairstyles with diverse colors. He shifted his eyes again, taking note that there weren't any clients. The only ones in the salon were the four, which made the white-haired man confused.

He shifted his eyes once more, he caught the salon worker's eyes in the mirror. Before he could analyze what the emotions were behind it, they were turned down to the wet locks of brown hair. Turning his gaze elsewhere while his finger continued to twirl his hair, he couldn't help but think of the earlier situation that happened a few minutes ago.

 _Even though Linda is my girlfriend, I felt no jealousy when Matt started to flirt with her. As for Mello, he started to flirt with me. Linda seemed to be in an awkward position when he started, but she quickly stopped it. They seem to know her by name. She seems to be a regular client here. Does this mean that Matt is interested in her and Mello is interested in me? I have never had a man interested in me before. To be honest, my feelings toward Linda… I have doubted them since I got in a relationship with her. I only said 'yes' because… she is the only one that comes close to my expectations of being considered intellectual. She knows a lot about photography, but even now, it doesn't seem enough._

"Did you see that case on the television about that guy? He pleaded being insane." Linda started, looking up at the blond hairdresser that was cutting her hair. "Do you really believe he is, Mello?"

He continued to cut her hair, shifting his blue eyes away from the white figured that was sitting at the door with comfortable pajama clothing. He gave a small smile, knowing that Near was smart due to Linda's comments every time she came in for a regular haircut. "No, I think he's sane. I'm not a psychologist, but anyone can see it. He says that he has an addiction to drugs, but it's obvious he isn't. He isn't showing any withdrawal symptoms."

Linda gave a small smile, not being able to nod due to the scissors that were currently cutting her hair. "I guess… I noticed that, but I thought they would be giving him something."

"Like I said, I don't know, but I doubt he's insane." Mello cut a few more brown strands, letting them fall onto the ground.

"Near thinks that he's not insane either, but I don't see it that much." She spoke, moving her head when Mello's hand repositioned it. Brown eyes stared at the strands of hair on the ground, the small smile still on her features. "Maybe you two are just too special for it. Have you thought about going to the local university to get a job as a detective?"

"I don't have enough money." He answered, flickering his eyes toward the mirror, staring at gray eyes that were looking back at him.

"You don't?" Linda asked, not noticing the interaction that was going on through the mirror.

"No." He replied, cutting a few more strands. "Besides, I got this good job and I rather not leave Matt alone. He's a lazy guy and I look out for both of us at times."

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off, a small hint of sadness behind it. "Don't you get paid enough here? I mean, just for a normal haircut its $200, right?"

Near's eyes slightly widened at that, staring at the two. He gave a small frown, wondering why Linda would spend a lot of money on her hair. _Then again, she is a girl. Girls really like to have nice things and this might be one of them. Also, with her photography job, she does get a good pay. I should ask her to stop spending too much on materialistic things. I dislike them, to be honest, and they're useless items to have. I rather have a textbook than a haircut if it costs this much. Then again, it's that Misa girl she's always trying to impress. Is this the reason why this place does not have enough costumers right now?_

"Yes, our boss pays us rather well." Mello said, putting the instruments away. He grabbed a black blow-dryer and round brush. Starting to work on her hair, he gave a small smile. "He's real nice, to be honest. We thought he was going to be a weird person, but no, he's actually pretty cool."

"What's his name? Why is he never here?" She asked, giving into her curiosity.

"That's confidential." The hairdresser teased, a small smile on his features. "He doesn't want us to share his information for some reason. I don't know why either nor do I ask. He doesn't seem like the shady type and I rather not get into what's not my business."

"He sounds cool already." Linda smiled gently, watching at Mello smoothly worked through her hair to make it level and dry.

As the both kept idly chatting about things, Near's gray eyes trailed with the other's motions of his hands. He could feel Mello's eyes on him through the mirror a couple of times and wondered if he was that attractive to him. _Mello is attractive, though. I wonder why he's single if he seems to have it all. By listening to the conversation, most people think that the criminal is legally insane, but he and I see it differently. He has the body of what women want, but is he only interested in men? Or does he also have high expectations?_

"Alright, we're finished." Mello spoke, staring at the work in front of him. He moved his tanned fingers throughout the girl's hair, a small smile on his lips as he admired his work. "You can pay Matt when you walk out." He stretched a bit again.

"Thanks, Mello." Linda smiled, hopping off the chair and walking over to the front desk after he had removed the materials from her body. "So, why did you both come here to Los Angeles from England?"

Matt held out his hand for the balance due and gave a small shrug. He tapped his fingers lightly against the desk. "Why not tell me first, cutie?"

Her cheeks slowly tined a color pink. She dug her hand into her pocket and opened her light blue wallet, handing over the money. She gave a small smile at that. "I rather not say, but Nia is from England too. Maybe we can all talk about it someday."

"Sure." Matt said, not interested on what she said. He took the two hundred dollar bills from the girl. He gave a small smile that barely showed any effort and slipped the dollar bills into the cash register. "Well, I'll see you when, in…?" Matt asked, clicking on the keyboard a few more times.

"Three weeks, Matt." Mello commented, grabbing a water bottle. He opened the cap, nearly gulping all of its contents as he gave a small sigh. "Ah."

"Sure, does that work for you, Linda?" He looked up from the screen, his goggles concealing his emerald eyes.

"Yes." Linda nodded, turning around to look at Near. "Nia, why don't you try and get a haircut? I'm sure you'll like the experience, really!"

"I don't want to waste my money on such an expensive thing, Linda. The rent of my apartment in this city is already enough." He spoke, continuing to twirl his long lock of hair.

"I'll pay for it." She gave a small smile. "I mean, you haven't gotten one since you've arrived from England, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, but it is not necessary."

"Near, that was almost a year ago. I'm surprised that it just reaches your neck." She quickly turned her attention over to Matt, ignoring her boyfriend behind her. "He'll take a slight trim." She opened her wallet again, taking out two more hundred dollar bills and handed them over to the black gloved hand.

"…" Near said nothing, knowing that Linda had already made the transaction. He felt the texture of his own hair, knowing that in certain areas it was long enough to wrap a few times around his finger. _Perhaps she is right about this. Perhaps I do need a haircut. I dislike having long hair and due to the priorities, I have not been able to look for a good hair salon that is cheap._

Suddenly, a phone ringing broke the silence from the four. Linda quickly went into her pocket and took her phone, answering quickly. "Yes?" Her eyes slightly widened at the voice on the other line. "Oh, what?! Yes, of course! I'll be right there." Quickly hanging up, she turned her attention to Near. "I have to go. The camera broke and I have to go over and fix it. Take the haircut, Nia. Matt, Mello, don't let him take the money back." With that, she quickly left, a small triumph smile on her face.

"Sure thing, cutie." Matt spoke, hitting the keys a bit lazily.

"…" Near remained quiet, staring at the two of them with an emotionless face. _I don't feel the need to defend Linda nor do I feel jealous. I know this is a bad sign since Matt may take it as a sign to go after her, but then again, do I really want that?_

"Come here." Mello commanded, motioning him over. "Let's cut that hair."

Near said nothing, walking over slowly. Sitting down on the chair, he looked down at Linda's brown hair that lay on the ground. Feeling Mello wrap a sheet around his body and snap it with the buttons at the back, he remained quiet, continuing to stare at the blond's actions. He watched as a tanned hand reached over to get a thin piece of paper, wrapping it around his neck. Near shifted his eyes a bit to the mirror when he felt Mello's fingers brush against his neck a bit longer than they were supposed to. "…"

"How short do you want the trim?"

Thinking about his response, he dug into his phone pocket and dug out his phone. Going through the apps and finally going into the 'Gallery' file, he held up the phone with a bored expression. The picture showed Linda and Near hugging each other, Linda smiling and Near's emotionless face staring directly at the camera while the Big Ben was in the background.

"Alright, I can do that." He gave a small nod at the image, staring at how the hair was layered and how short the locks were. "You know how to talk though, don't you?" He asked, taking the scissors that he had used previously.

"Yes." Near answered, wondering what Mello wanted him to answer. He stared at the scissors in the other's hand that were put away in the apron, being replaced by a small red water bottle and a black comb. "Do I need to communicate with you while having my hair cut?" The white-haired boy asked bluntly, looking at the other dead in the eyes through the mirror. He was almost content with the small frown that was on the other's lips with the matching annoyed look in the crystal blue eyes.

"No, you don't. You have that right or are you asking a rhetorical question?" He said slightly annoyed, his eyes full of emotion and determination.

Near's eyes slightly lit up with the same emotions, his lips twitching a bit, but stopping in their tracks at the other's reaction. "I don't know, Mello. Aren't you smart enough to figure it out if you are smart enough conclude that a criminal is not mentally insane?"

Sky blue irises slightly widened at the comment, but quickly regained their composure. "I think you were being a big-headed person." He answered, starting to spray water on the snowy white locks. There was a small ghostly smile on his face. "You know, those types of people that think they know-it-all."

Slightly pale lips slightly twitched at the word, but instead, he found the hairdresser interesting. He knew that they were beginning to play a game of who could insult the other more without using harsh words and Near was reeled into the game almost immediately, taking Mello's invite. "I am a genius."

"Oh?" Mello asked, continuing to spray the white locks wet. "Are you sure you're not someone who's just a wannabe?"

"Would you like to test each other's academic knowledge?" Near asked, feeling the comb go through his now-wet hair.

"If you think you can try." The blond's lips turned into a small smirk as he stared at the other.

"Alright then, you're on."

He kept combing gently through the white hair, the opposite of what his words were portraying – strength and confidence.

Near said nothing, waiting for the first question to be begin. Soon after, the question came, and he answered it, knowing the answer immediately. Staring at the hairdresser's baffled look, he asked a question quickly, catching the other off guard. Soon, the questions that were only answered were pure criminology questions and 'what if' scenarios. Every single question that they had thrown the other, going back in history to famous murders, they got everything correct. Both of them knew the difference from myth and pure facts that the public had given them. Soon after, the questions stopped completely. Both eyes were bright with interest, a tiny smile on Near's face that matched with the small smirk on Mello's lips.

"Alright, we're all done." The hairstylist spoke, running his fingers through the pure white locks of hair. He slipped his hand throughout them a bit longer, letting his hand slightly linger there for a few more seconds that were obvious to the other. "Do you use anything in your hair? It's rather soft."

"I don't use anything on it." Near spoke, staring at the lingering fingers through the mirror. He felt his lips wanting to twitch slightly, but held it back. Subconsciously, he leaned into the touch.

"I see." Mello answered, pulling away even though the desire was strong. "Alright, you're free to go." He pulled at the small white piece of paper wrapped around the white-haired boy's neck, then the sheet that protected his attire from getting dirty. "I doubt you'll come back in three weeks, but I'd recommend it for not getting split ends. Call it a free tip of advice."

"Thank you, but I don't believe I care that much about my looks. The only useful thing you could give me right now is a ride home. I don't know how to drive nor do I know how to go home with public transportation." He indirectly asked, not meeting the other's gaze.

"…" Blue eyes slightly widened at the comment, but there was a small smile. "Fine, I'll take you home. You'll have to pay me back somehow, though."

"I will when I get home."

"Alright. Matt! I'm taking my break." The hairdresser answered. "I'll be back in maybe half an hour."

"You got it, boss." Matt spoke, continuing to mindlessly click the spacebar of the laptop while reading the words on the screen.

"Get your mind out of that dating game and actually work, lazy." He held back the profanity he wanted to use, unsure if Near would be alright with it or not.

"Mm." The redhead answered, continuing to click at the key.

Taking off the apron, the blond rolled his eyes. "Clean up this mess, will you?" He didn't wait for the answer, pulling back at the tie on his hair. He set his hair free, walking out of the shop after putting the apron on the chair that Near occupied a few seconds ago. "Come on." Mello commanded.

"Mmm." Matt replied, Near being the only one that listened to it while he walked out the door.

The small male followed the other, staring at the motor vehicle in front of him, a slight puzzling look on his face. Staring up at the man, he quietly asked the question.

"What? It's just a motorcycle. Do you want a ride home or not?"

"…" He didn't hesitate with the decision of holding out his pale hand for the helmet. Grabbing the black exoskeleton that would protect him, he placed it on his head, noticing that the hairdresser didn't wear a helmet himself. "Do you only have one?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." He sat down on the bike, a small smile on his lips. "Hop on and hold on tight."

Near said nothing, wrapping his leg around the body of the raven black motorcycle and snaked his arms tightly around Mello's waist. He pushed his body a bit forward, knowing that being in a car was hard enough, but being on a motorcycle that only had two wheels? As he scooted a bit more as the hairdresser started the bike, he could smell a bit of faint chocolate on the other individual. _Is it this strong that I can smell it through the–_

His thought was quickly cut off when the bike lunged forward, making Near's eyes slightly widen as he gripped tighter onto the body that was in front of him. He felt a faint blush on his cheeks as his own body was pressed against the others. Listening to the motor, he wondered if the man in front of him let out a chuckle.

"Where do you live?" He asked, breaking the silence of the road even though the air was rushing past both of their ears.

Near started to give directions while the both navigated through the big city of Los Angeles, California. Before long, they were in front of an apartment building. "I appreciate the assistance." Near got off of the bike, taking off the helmet and handing it over.

"Sure." Mello revealed a small deviant smile to the other.

Before Near could think of what the smile meant or caused, he watched as the other drove off in the bike. Turning around, he walked inside the building, reaching back to gently scratched at the back of his collar. Taking up the elevator to the highest floor of the building, he stepped out of the small confinement and dug into his pockets for the key. A small frown was met with his features as he took out three items – one that was foreign. He stared at his own keys, then at his cellphone, and lastly, a piece of paper. Deciding to ignore the paper for now, he slipped the key inside the keyhole, turning it to open the white door that matched with his hair color.

Entering the room, he stared at the living that many people in Los Angeles would be envious of. The penthouse apartment was rather wide and the view outside was incredible. Walking over to where the balcony was, he opened the glass doors. Walking out onto it, he stared at the pool that was right there, thinking about his words that he thought about towards Linda.

"I am a hypocrite…" He walked around the beautiful pool that had a border of smooth black rocks, walking to the edge of it, grabbing onto the silver railing that had glass on it. Staring out into the city, he gave a small sigh, thinking about Mello's intellectual answers.

Deciding to push the thought aside, he stared at the small folded piece of paper. He wondered what Linda's message was, but when he opened the contents, he noticed that it wasn't her writing at all, but someone else's. He stared at the ten-digits that contained the area code followed by the individual's numbers. A small frown was on his lips as he wasn't sure who would give him such a message, but figured it out almost immediately. The only man that had been close to him was Mello.

"…" Thinking about what he should do with the information that was at his fingertips, he decided to close the note up again. He gave a small sigh as he looked out into the city, the sun casting off its own shadow. "I wonder if I should have even gotten this apartment. I'm a real hypocrite for thinking that Linda should not waste her money for her own materialistic things for Misa, while I'm here, at this penthouse suit with a pool that is rarely used."

Shaking his head in a bit of shame, he went back inside and put the three things on the counter. Stretching slightly, he gave a small sigh as he walked over to his own bathroom. Discarding his clothing, he took a quick shower and got re-dressed in a pair of identical clothes that were abandoned on the floor. Later, he sat down at a stool, in front of where the three items were. He checked his phone, noticing that Linda had been too busy to send him an actual text message or call. Instead, he turned his attention away from the mobile device, staring at the phone number that was written on the piece of paper.

"He is obviously interested in me and it's bold that he thought about giving me his phone number, but should I go down that path? Wait, what am I thinking? I'm with Linda, but she does always pester me to make new friends…" He started, a small frown on his features. Giving a small sigh, he looked elsewhere, twirling his new layered hair, a small smile coming onto his lips as he thought about the blond hairdresser. "He was…"

Shaking his head slightly, he tapped his fingers idly onto the counter. Instead of dwelling with the matter more, he went into another room. Walking inside, he stared at the work on his desk that he needed to get to – the beige files closed while pieces of papers were scattered all over. "I need to continue to work on that case with the 'World's Greatest Detective.'" He mumbled, walking over to it. Turning on the computer that was next to his desk, he started clicking at the keys, thinking about it. Subconsciously, he brought up a knee to his chest. "Why is he still on my mind?"

"Who is still on your mind?" A voice spoke out from the computer when it turned completely white, an Old English MT font 'L' covering the screen. "Are you talking about me?"

"No, L." He spoke, staring at the files that were scattered. Moving the pieces of paper aside and piling them up slightly, he gave a small smirk. "I am not gay."

"No, but I do believe that you are bisexual or at least sapiosexual. Would you like me to go over the conclusion or will you 'remain in the closet' as society says about humans that cannot accept their own feelings toward the genders that they are attracted to?"

"I understand what you mean." Near spoke, a small hint of annoyance through his voice as he heard the voice from the computer. He could barely hear the emotional tone of the other and relied on the words instead. "You know, you can schedule an appointment instead of hacking my computer."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"…" The white-haired boy said nothing, knowing that 'L' was rather a child. "About the recent case–"

"Who is on your mind, N?" The detective on the other side of the computer spoke.

"A man." He bluntly answered, staring at the pictures of the crime scene.

"I see…" The tone of voice remained computerized and monotone, but there seemed to be a very minute hint of curiosity hinting at the words. "Well, would you like to discuss it?"

"No, I don't." He quickly answered, wondering why the man on the other line was persistent. "Why? Are you interested in me?"

"Romantically? No, I am not. Neither am I interested in you sexually. However, I may be completely lying to you, but I'll let you conclude that on your own. What I am interested in is who this person is that has captured your attention. You rarely talk to yourself out loud in front of a device that you know can be hacked quickly."

"Is that your way of saying that way of sugarcoating things and saying that you're interested in my personal life?"

"It may be."

A small smirk was on the pale lips at the answer. Usually, he would be annoyed if anyone had answered with that since he was the one that answered that way when people asked him things, but when it came to L, he had a lot of respect for the man. He had already concluded that L was not a woman even though he had no information on the individual. "Alright, then. I'll answer your questions if you answer one of mine, it's a fair trade, is it not?"

There was a pause before an answer. "Yes, that would be correct."

"I went with Linda to a salon and we got our hair cut. I talked with the man that cut my hair on any academic subject that we could think of and one academic question lead to another. He answered all of my answers perfectly and even adding a bit more that I knew but was not required for the right answer. He also asked me questions that were not normal and the scenarios we created were intriguing. Now, L, it's your turn to answer my question."

"Of course, but be aware that I may lie."

"That's common sense. Humans lie all the time, but moving onto my question. Are you the three major detectives of this world?"

There was a long pause after that. Near was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a voice on the other line of the computer.

"Yes, I am. I would also like for this conversation to be kept between us. Now, about this individual, you seem to be rather interested in him more than Linda. I shall explain before you go on the defensive. One, you talked about a man when you were alone, which is rare since you rarely say anything when you are alone. Two, you talked about him, which is also rare on its own because you never talk about Linda, even though she is your girlfriend. Three, your voice slightly changed when you talked about him. Four, I do believe that if he is smart enough, then he will catch your attention later on if he has not already."

"…" Near stayed quiet, listening to the other's conclusion. A small frown was on his lips as he listened to L's comments, knowing that his opinion was highly valued. Instead of arguing with it or going into the defense like the other mentioned, he remained quiet to analyze the situation. "He gave me his phone number." Near finally answered, knowing that it was out of character to open up about his personal life, much less talk about it to the man that he idolized.

"I see. Are you going to do anything with that number?"

"I wouldn't mind being his friend, but I am taken, L. I have Linda as a girlfriend and thinking about going with another man to have a boyfriend with is–"

"Both you and I know that your feelings for Linda are only projections that you create to satisfy yourself and society. I don't believe you actually like her and that you are interested in this man you keep mentioning. You should be happy and pursue what you want, Near. It is the twenty-first century, not the Middle Ages. Do not manipulate the girl into false hope or feed into it. Besides, if you are sure this male likes you, then, would you take the chance for him instead of being with your girlfriend? When I hired you, I knew that it wasn't because you were an idiot, N. I know that you are a social idiot, but that does not excuse you from what you are going to put the girl through if this keeps up."

"…" Near remained quiet, listening to the other's harsh words. He wasn't sure why he believed L or why something told him that he was making a huge mistake by leading his girlfriend on into false hope. He didn't want a family with her, nor did he want anything to do with her romantically. There was no spark or anything from fairy tales. Even then, he had read a lot of articles what it was like to be with the person one liked and he knew that his chemical imbalance in the brain wasn't high or that his brain was giving itself pleasure like the drug cocaine did. He hesitated a bit before turning to the letter of his monitor, asking the question he would never ask another individual under any circumstance. "What do you believe I should do?"

"I believe you should break up with the girl face-to-face, explain why, and message that man that currently has your interest."

"…" Near thought about the option that his idol had put in front of him, knowing that between both of them, L was a genius at everything. He knew that the man had enough social skills to get anyone and he was currently the three major detectives in the world that everyone praised. His opinion was highly valued and right now, he was giving him personal advice. It seemed surreal, but Near was going to take it. He didn't want to break Linda's heart more than it was already going to break. "Alright."

"Now, back to this case…" The robotic monotone voice trailed off.

Three hours later, the meeting had ended. Both detectives had discussed what the other one thought about and in the end, it seemed that they were closer to catching the current killer. He gave a small sigh, which was abnormal, as he thought about L's words. He stared at the keyboard that had black letters printed on them, then at his reflection in the monitor that had been turned off.

Before he could actually go into depth of thinking, he heard his phone ring. A small frown was emitted from his lips as he stood up from the chair and cracked his back slightly in the process. Walking over to the phone that was abandoned, he stared at the screen name that read 'Linda.' Reaching over, he slid his finger across the screen and brought the phone next to his ear, his dull eyes staring at the taunting piece of white paper that had numbers on it. Reaching over, he opened the folds while placing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yes?" He answered, frowning slightly when he heard the high pitch voice on the other line – it was Misa's voice in the background.

"Nia! I'm so sorry! I thought we were going to take an hour or two, but then I started to work." Linda voiced her concern.

"It's alright, I got a ride home." He answered, continuing to stare at the numbers.

"Oh, you did? That's great."

"Yes, it was Mello."

There was a small silence, then the girl spoke up again. "That's good. I need to make sure I thank him later. I won't be off of work until eleven tonight, I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes. Linda, I have something to tell you." Near spoke, his voice void of emotion.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I would rather discuss it in person, if you do not mind." Near knew that it would mean more that way and he did not want to ruin or sabotage his girlfriend's work. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Linda." Before she had time to respond, he moved his finger over the screen and tapped the red glowing button. Setting it aside, he stared at his screen saver that was of a tower of cards that he made years ago. His lips would have twitched slightly at the memory, but he turned his attention back to the paper.

"It wouldn't hurt to find out whose number this is." He started pushing in the same numbers onto the phone, pressing the button that was green with a white telephone symbol in the middle. This time, he held the phone as he waited on the line rather eagerly. He counted the ringing, then heard the other line pick up at the third ring. He felt his heart slightly speed up, but maintained his composure.

"Yeah?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Mello." Near answered before he could think about what to ask or answer with first.

"Yep. That you, Near?"

"Yes, it is." Near answered, wondering about the questions that were rapidly racing against his mind. He decided to ask the most obvious one, listening to the other's background. He noticed that it was completely silent. "Why did you sneak your phone number into my pocket?"

There seemed to be a small pause, then an answer from the hairdresser. "You figured that out by yourself? How cute, Near."

"Yes, I did. Now may I have my answer?"

"I'm a bit busy to actually explain it to you. Do you mind if I call back later?"

"What are you doing, exactly?" Near twirled a piece of hair with his left hand, a hint of curiosity covering his features with annoyance.

"I'm…"

"Come back to bed already, baby. We still have two more rounds to go before we break our record of three." Matt's voice interrupted the two.

"You little… Near, I'm busy. I'll call you later."

With that, the tone went dead. Gray eyes blinked slightly as he put the phone down, knowing what the other was most likely doing. "…"

He felt a small frown twitch at his lips at the thought, wondering where he missed the signs. He twirled his hair a bit more, thinking about the conversation. "Perhaps he is not interested in me after all." Near spoke, knowing that he could have read the signs wrong.

Standing up, he took his phone and walked into a fourth room that wasn't the bedroom, office, or bathroom. He put the phone aside, grabbing a puzzle that he had gotten in admiration of L before anything had started. He flipped the puzzle over, closing his eyes. "…"

In less than two minutes, he had the puzzle completed. He repeated the action of dumping the pieces back into the ground, starting over again after the ceremonious action. He felt relaxed with the repeated actions, forgetting completely about time. There wasn't a smile on his lips to show how happy he was feeling, but the emotions were still there. After finishing the puzzle seventeen times, he felt his phone ring next to him while he held the board up in the air, dumping over the pieces. He noticed that it was the same digits he had called earlier, not registering the contact as a normal one.

Grabbing it and sliding his finger across the screen, he held it up to his ear. "Yes?"

"I told you I would call you back, didn't I?"

Once again, Near paid attention to the background of the other, listening to nothing but complete silence. "Yes, you did."

"To explain your earlier question, I wouldn't mind being your friend. Besides, Linda always tells us that you're lonely and antisocial."

"…" Near thought about that for a while. _I am going to break up with Linda tomorrow and I may want to talk to someone about it even though I do not have feelings toward her, I do have feelings of friendship, if that makes sense. I don't want to pester L with my problems more than I have to. It's settled, then, I'll have him as a friend._

"Hello?"

"I wouldn't mind being your friend either." Near spoke his words smoothly with a monotone voice. He felt a small smile twitch at it, but L's words lingered in his mind. He wondered how much the detective knew about him and his personal life, but he would find that out later. "You cut my hair well and it's like this man back in England did it. It almost feels as if I went back home to get one, you are rather incredible."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm still shocked that your hair is naturally white."

"Yes, that is very rare. Like your friend with the red hair."

"You mean Matt? Yeah, I know. He got lucky when he entered the gene pool and came out."

Near thought the comment was funny, but instead of laughing, he brought up a leg to his chest. He twirled his hair a bit again, thinking about the earlier phone call. "He is your boyfriend, correct?"

"Matt? Fuck no. He was messing with you earlier. He got annoyed at me that I caught him with his little dating game or whatever. He used that as revenge."

"I see." Near kept twirling his hair, staring out the window at the city's lights. It was almost completely dark out, the night coming into an end. "Did you ever go to college?"

"Me? No. I didn't have enough money and I decided to move to America instead. Matt followed me along. We've been best friends ever since we've been young. We're practically brothers that get on each other's nerves once in a while, but always look out for each other, no matter what the circumstances are."

"That's rather intriguing. May I ask what you were busy with?"

There was a pause that Near thought was the other thinking hard of the question, but he kept listening to the background static that didn't give anything away. He wondered where Mello currently was, but didn't persist when the answer came.

"I do mind and I won't answer that."

"Are you a criminal?" Near asked almost immediately, his detective mode turning on.

"I might be. I'll leave that little mystery to you. You like games, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Near asked, wondering how much Linda had told both of them. Instead of asking that, he continued to stare at the city's lights that were illuminating from different types of buildings with various sizes and different number of windows. _Mello doesn't seem to be flirting with me anymore. He doesn't even seem interested. I wonder if it's because of Linda or the fact that I am taken. Now I feel like pushing the limits of that thought. Would he react if I dropped hints that I won't have a girlfriend anymore? Would his friend Matt take that to an advantage and get together with Linda when he possibly could? That shouldn't bother me, but for some odd reason it is. Is it because I feel overprotective of Linda because she's fragile?_

"Then figure it out."

"I may not have time to figure it out completely." Near spoke, baiting the other to take it.

"Really now?" The sensual voice came, a hint of interest coating it.

"Yes, I have to think of a tough decision that involves Linda first. Perhaps then, I will be able to think about you."

"Oh?" Mello wondered out loud, then asked the question that Near had been waiting for. "What's going on with Linda?"

"I…" Near paused for effect, then continued. "I may break up with her."

Now, it was time for Mello to pause. He didn't say anything for a while, then managed a small, "Oh…"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have to let you go. Someone's calling me right now."

"I see." Near spoke, not nodding at the other's words even though he felt like it. "Goodnight, Mello."

"Yeah, Near, you too."

The line cut off then and Near listened to the silence. Pocketing his phone, he cleaned up the puzzle pieces, a small sigh escaping his lips. After finishing putting the puzzle pieces back into their place, he placed the box where he had gotten it. Standing up, he walked to his room after turning off all the lights of the penthouse, replacing them by turning on the ones in his room. Near entered the room that only had three different colors: black, gray, and white.

Grabbing the charger from his side, he placed the phone next to his bed, on the white nightstand. His white-sock covered feet walked on the wooden floor that had none of the three colors that the rest of his room portrayed. He turned off the lights and lay down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling that was bright, he couldn't get Mello off of his mind. _The facts that the boy knew was incredible. He never went to college, but it seems as if he did by the way he talks and even structures his sentences. However, the conversation on the phone… he seemed to have used profanity. I wonder why. He didn't answer my question if he was a criminal or not and wants me to figure it out. Is he_ _ **trying**_ _to manipulate me?_

Staring to close his eyes, he felt the mysterious wonder about the other individual. Linda was put off aside as he kept continuing to look at the white ceiling. A small sigh escaped his lips as he sat up and looked over at his phone, the urge to contact his number was getting to him. It was odd, abnormal, and Near wondered what it meant when he wanted to contact that number. Shaking his head a bit, he continued to stare at the ceiling. Staring at it blankly, a small frown came onto his lips. Reaching over to check the time on his phone, Near stared at the blue numbers that read: _10:01PM._

Touching the screen a few times, he entered the contact into his phone and labeled him 'Mello.' Stretching slightly, he laid back down and closed his eyelids, concealing his dull gray eyes. It seemed that it had only been a couple of seconds, but his phone gave a small buzz. A frown was on his lips as he looked over. Blinking slightly, he turned over to look at the clock on the wall, his eyes completely adjusted at the darkness. It read: _11:05._

Blinking a bit again, he wondered what Linda wanted, knowing that she had gotten out of work five minutes ago. A small sigh escaped his lips as he took the phone into his hands, staring at the message that he thought was his girlfriend, but was from someone else completely. It was from a woman by the name Halle.

 **Halle: Sweetie, is everything alright with you and Linda?**

Blinking sleepily, he stared at the name, wondering why his mind had thought it was Mello from all people. He gave a small reply, knowing that it would calm the blond woman on the other end of the phone, but knew that it would raise more questions.

 **Near: Yes, thank you for your concern.**

Pushing his phone away again, he closed his eyes slightly. Mumbling an incoherent word to even his own ears, he tried to let sleep overtake him again, but felt his phone buzz to the side. He knew it was Halle wanting more information.

 **Halle: Are you sure? She seemed a bit worried, honey. You know you can talk to anything about me if you need to.**

Near closed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He quickly moved his finger over the screen, replying back to the message.

 **Near: I'm positive. Thank you for your concern.**

Putting his phone away again, expecting no messages from the blond woman this time, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed. Bringing up the thin sheet that was purely white, he relaxed his body. He drifted off to sleep, feeling as if minutes had just gone by. Thinking about nothing in particular other than relaxing, he barely heard his phone when it buzzed right next to his left ear.

A small frown was made onto his features as he was not awake enough to control his facial expressions. He gave a small sigh and sat up, deciding to be awake throughout the whole discussion with the woman instead of going back to sleep. Rubbing his eyes to push the grogginess away, he grabbed his phone and stared at the numbers on the screen when he pushed the button on the very top of the mobile device. The frown deepened slightly when he read the numbers that told him what time it was: _12:26AM._

Moving his finger across the screen to unlock it, his eyes stared at the name that had messaged him. There was a pause at the name that had messaged him, but the bigger shock was what the message contained. Almost instantly, he wanted to smack the person on the other line.

 **Stephen: I hope this doesn't wake you up if you're asleep. Are you /sure/ that there is nothing going on between you and Linda? Halle told me the situation and wants me to check in.**

Annoyance was all over his features as he gave a small sigh. He rubbed his temples slightly, wanting to sleep. He had to be awake up early in the morning and he didn't want to spend time answering questions because of his girlfriend's gossip or because of the way they were pestering him this late at night. "I shouldn't have told them that I spend time awake late at night… now that I do want sleep, it seems to backfire."

 **Near: I am positive. Is there a reason why you are all pestering me other than it being none of your business?**

 **Stephen: I'm sorry. Are you going to break up with Linda?**

That made Near pause his actions. He knew that Halle and Stephen were smart, but he wondered what had given his position away. A small frown was on his features again as he knew that he had only moments to answer it with a lie or the truth. Knowing that they would eventually find out after the day after tomorrow, he typed his reply.

 **Near: Yes.**

Knowing that Stephen would reply and with what question, he started to type his reply. A few seconds later, the question that he knew would come did arrive.

 **Stephen: Why?**

Wasting no time, he continued his message and was about to send it when his world froze due to the second incoming message from Stephen.

 **Stephen: Is it because she also likes that red hair guy at the salon?**

Near felt his stomach drop at the message, gray eyes completely staring at it. He felt his stomach turn after a while, sadness coming onto his features. He couldn't help but remember the encouraging words that Linda had spoken, wondering if they were true. He gave a small smile, shifting so his hair hid his eyes. "I see…"

Before he had time to react, he had pushed the icon that that had the telephone while in his contact list. Getting out of his bed, he scurried over to the balcony, knowing that he would need fresh air after this. It wasn't Stephen or Halle he called, no, it was the main source of the topic of their conversation.

A girl picked up on the other end and almost immediately, Near could tell that there were two other individuals with her. "Hello?"

"You like the guy with red hair at the salon." Near spoke, bitterness coating his voice. "You didn't believe that I would find out? You can thank your big mouth and Gevanni for it." He answered harshly, gripping the rail a bit. "Linda, I thought you liked me for me, but I can see that was a wrong conclusion. Did you lie this morning before we went into the salon?"

"Near, I–"

"To paraphrase, you told me that I knew all the right things to say, but if you like the guy with red hair that flirts with you, how is that telling you the right things all the time? And before you give her the answer, Lidner, I suggest you stay quiet." He spoke, guessing that the blond woman and black haired man were next to her. "I want her to speak for herself without any help or moral support. This is our problem and I do not wish for any of you interfere."

"Near…" Linda started, not being able to speak his nickname out loud.

When the white-haired boy didn't hear the other two speak, he knew that he hit the nail on the head that the other two individuals were with her.

"Near, I want to explain myself." Linda started, continuing when her current boyfriend didn't say anything. "You do know what to say, but why are you acting like I cheated on you? I do like him, but nothing has happened between us…"

"Then you're telling me you don't flirt with him while I'm not there?" Near boldly asked, gently gripping the silver railing on the balcony.

"No, Near. I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating. I just… I like you too, really! I do a lot, but sometimes it feels as if you don't feel that way."

"Is that your excuse to look elsewhere?" Gray eyes flickered to the neon lights of the city.

"No… I just… I wish you could do something sweet for me or romantic. I wouldn't mind taking us to restaurant, but I would like for you to suggest it, Near."

"You want someone normal and you are aware that I am a social retard and I'm not capable of those things."

"Near…" Linda started again, her tone changing slightly. "You are _not_ a social retard. I defended you when Mello came onto you, but you didn't defend me when Matt did. What does that mean? You never get jealous and it hurts…"

"You want me to change for your needs, Linda? You are the one that asked me out before and you knew the consequences. I do not care for romantic relationships if the other individual is not smart enough to meet my expectations." Near countered, quickly regretting his harsh words. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend on the other line, but he knew the silence caused a huge sword to go through the girl's heart.

"Nia…" The photographer sniffled. "That…" She started crying on the other line.

"…" Near felt horrible inside, knowing that it wasn't Linda's fault but his. He gently gripped the metal bar a bit more, knowing that he overreacted to the girl. He knew that he couldn't make it better even if he tried and besides, Halle and Stephen were there to comfort the girl. He had nobody, like always.

"You have a horrible boyfriend." A male voice spoke, one that Near didn't recognize.

"There, there, sweetie, I'm sure I can find you a better guy than that jerk. Besides, you're beautiful, you don't need him. Right, Light?"

"Right, Misa."

He continued to listen, a small frown on his features. Near knew who the two individuals were and to be honest, he disliked both of them. The white-haired boy wondered how stupid he seemed on the line, but paid no attention to it, wondering where Stephen and Halle were.

"Nia…" Came a voice that had a lot of sniffling. "Are you suggesting what I believe you are suggesting?" She completely ignored the other two in the room, thinking about the situation even though she was currently crying, her heart still breaking.

"…" Near stayed silent, listening to her words as he gently gripped the silver bar more. He remembered that they were childhood friends and the thought of his first friend cry was something he disliked. _No, it's normal to doubt people, even the closest to you. I know L must do it all the time, I did nothing wrong other than make my first friend cry._

"I'm willing to try and work this out." Linda started, a small smile covering her voice.

"Linda! No!" Misa cried from the background.

"It's her decision, Misa. She can be with that jerk if she wants." Light spoke.

The comment made him frown slightly as he thought about the answer. Leaning against the trailing a bit, he started to twirl his hair with his left hand, thinking about Linda's proposition. He wanted to tell what was truly on his mind, but something was holding him back. Whether L was an influence or not, he wasn't sure, but he opened his mouth and answered, "I don't want to try anything."

"Nia…" Linda spoke again, her voice breaking a bit. "Could you please think about for a few days? I know you're probably running on emotions and I don't want this to be the end of it. Please?" She whined slightly, begging for the other's decision.

Near thought about it, then an image of Matt came onto his mind. He wondered if he would be a better boyfriend. Before he hung up, he spoke his decision. "Fine, I owe you that much, but other than that, I will not. I'll get back to you in a few days."

"Thank–"

He hung up the phone, staring into the distance of the neon lights. There was only one individual on his mind that he was currently thinking about: Mello.


	2. Makeover

It had been three days from the phone discussion with any of them. Near remained in his penthouse apartment, thinking about Linda's suggestion. He continued to help L on the case that they were both working on. He had shut off his phone for no distractions or anyone else to call him. He felt rather calm, but when he finished his assignment with L for the day, he felt alone.

"That concludes today. Thank you for your assistance." L spoke.

After a few seconds, the Old English MT font letter 'L' had disappeared from the screen.

Deciding to leave it at that, Near turned off the monitor and stared at the phone next to his desk. He reached over and held down the button that was at the top, knowing that there would be a lot of messages there. Instead of waiting for them, he pocketed the device and went to his own playroom.

Soon after, his phone started to buzz a lot in the pocket. He ignored it while it buzzed and received the messages from the past. Grabbing tarot cards, he started to stack them normally like playing cards. He managed to stack them into three rows before his phone buzzed again after it had stopped for a while.

Checking it, he took his phone out and noticed that he had ten missed text messages and twenty missed calls. Skimming through the messages that were asking him if everything was alright or if he needed anything, one caught his eye almost immediately.

 **Mello: Hey.**

Gray eyes continued to look at the message, staring at the time it was sent: _11:33AM._ Near knew that it was the one that he had recently gotten. He continued to stare at the word, almost as if he was mesmerized by it. He hadn't thought about the blond hairdresser for a while after the fight with Linda. Moving his fingers through the cold screen, he pressed the 'Send' button after typing his two lettered word.

 **Near: Hi.**

Almost immediately, the mobile device buzzed in his hand.

 **Mello: Are you busy?**

 **Near: No.**

 **Mello: Would you like to hang out? I heard the news and it sounds like everyone is after your ass.**

The concern made Near raise a slight eye. He wasn't sure how much the blond hairdresser knew, but he wondered how much Linda had told him. Another message came soon after that answered the question that had been on his mind.

 **Mello: Don't worry, Matt won't be with us. Do you want me to come over instead? I heard you don't like going outside.**

 **Near: Yes, that would be better.**

Putting the phone to the side, he thought about what the other meant about 'everyone.' He had ignored all his contacts and barely read their messages of their concern, not caring about the situation. _Did Mello mean that?_ He continued to think about what he would do while he worked on working on the tower of cards.

Half an hour later, the phone gave a small buzz. Carefully moving away from the two he had put together, he grabbed the device and read the message.

 **Mello: I'm outside. What room is it?**

 **Near: Room 3003.**

Considering that he would be to the room in a couple of minutes, Near stared at how tall the fort was from all sides. Instead of thinking about how to keep the tower at its place, he flicked two cards and heard all of the cards collapsing. He kept doing that for the remainder of the cards that stood up high, trying to endure everything. Standing up and walking out of the room, Near unlocked the door and opened it. Dull gray eyes looked up into surprised cerulean irises.

"Hey." Mello started, not sure what to say.

"Good afternoon." Near spoke, moving aside.

"This is…" Walking inside, the boots clicked with the wooden floor. "Wow. What are you, a brain surgeon?"

"I shall answer if you answer if you are a criminal or not." Near spoke, a small hint of amusement behind his voice.

"I told you to figure it out." The hairdresser said, looking around. "You're going to have to work better than that if you want the answer."

Near said nothing, a small smile coming onto his features. He went over to the white couch and sat down, bringing his left leg to his chest. He looked over at Mello's attire – black sleeveless zipped up vest, black pants, and black shoes. He noticed the other's arms and how toned they were.

The shoes clicked with a sound of confidence and power as they stopped in front of the small one-seat black couch. Mello sat down, giving a small sigh as he closed his eyes. "You have a nice place. This chair is nice."

Bringing his right hand up, he started to twirl his hair as he watched Mello's body lean back to reveal the other's midsection a bit. Turning his gaze away from it, he didn't reply to his observation. "…"

"About that thing with Linda…" Mello started, a small smile on his lips. "Forget about it."

"I'd like to discuss it." Near spoke up, trailing his eyes back to the other. "If you do not mind, may I ask how much you know?"

Mello leaned forward in the seat, placing arms on his elbows. "Yeah, I can. If you want to go there, then fine, but I won't fucking comfort you."

 _There it is again. His cussing._ "That is understandable."

"Linda told me that you two fought because of Matt. She didn't tell me much, but she has a feeling that you'll break up with her soon if you don't choose to go to counseling or whatever the fuck it is." He shrugged, sitting back up. "I don't know anything else. She told me that she didn't want me that much involved."

"I see." Near answered, continuing to twirl his hair. "What would you like to discuss about?"

"I don't know." Mello gave a small smile. "Why don't we talk about you? You're like that mysterious little quiet kid in the back of the classroom that nobody knows their name."

"If you'd like to exchange information, then I wouldn't mind." Near dared, staring at the other in the eyes. "I'll begin. Why are you hiding your rosary?"

Blue eyes widened minutely, a small smirk quickly replacing the shocked expression. "You don't seem like the religious-friendly type. Your real name isn't 'Near,' is it?"

Now, it was the turn of gray eyes to slightly widen. The lips twitched into a very small and controlled smile. "You are correct on with that statement. No, it is not my real name." Near stood up from his spot, knowing that to get another question, he had to be sure. Standing in front of Mello, he leaned forward and stared into beautiful cerulean eyes. There had been something that caught his attention three days ago. Leaning over a bit more, Near stared as Mello's cheeks lit up with a small pink tint. "Why are you wearing make-up on the left side of your face?" He asked, turning his dull gray eyes to face crystal blue ones.

"…" Mello said nothing, thinking if he truly wanted to tell the other why. He was weighing the options as he stared back into gray irises, not daring to look away from their captivating gaze. "I have a nasty scar under the make-up."

After hearing that the blond had no question for him, Near pulled away. He looked down at where the beads went inside the vest, wondering how long the rosary was. Walking back to his seat, he sat down. "…"

"Well, since that game is over…" The hairdresser started, thinking if he did truly wanted it to be over. Making up his decision, he spoke again, "We should go out later. You shouldn't be here all day every day or whatnot."

"No, thanks." Near politely declined, looking away from the other individual.

"Come on." Mello frowned at the other stubbornness. "This isn't any way to clear your head when you keep staring at the same walls over and over again."

"I go down to check my mail."

"…That doesn't count, Near, and you know it."

"You said–"

"Near." He said it in a stern tone. "We either go out and party or I'll bring the party to this home."

The white-haired boy thought about the decision, making a small face at the words. He disliked both options, but knew that the first one was better than the other. Instead of giving a small sigh in defeat, he turned his gray eyes to the other. "Very well, then. We'll go out tonight."

"Good. I get off my shift in four hours, we can do something then." Mello stood up. "I have to go, unless if you have food here I can eat?"

"You may help yourself to whatever is in the fridge." He wondered what to wear to the party, but it was almost as if the blond had read his mind.

"We're going out after work to the mall if those outfits are the only clothes you have. Then we'll go to my place and head out, that alright?"

"Do I truly have a say in the matter?"

"No. Good then, it's settled." Mello walked into the fancy kitchen, staring at the marble counter as he opened the white refrigerator.

Meanwhile, Near stood up and followed the other with silent feet. He sat down at the stool and stared at the hairdresser, wondering why he was so nice and what the scarring was caused by, but without the other participating in the game, there was no reason to flat out ask without expecting to receive no answer. He would have to patiently wait until their bond was closer, if it did get to that stage.

Grabbing a sandwich from the cold, the hairdresser walked over and sat down next to Near, on another stool. He started to eat silently as he unwrapped it, a small and deep look of concentration look on his face.

"What is it?" Near asked, putting effort into knowing what the other was questioning.

"She didn't put me up to it." He stared up into gray eyes. "I came here on my own."

"I see." He answered, giving a small nod. "Thank you, I appreciate it. If I may ask, is Matt interested in her?"

Mello thought about that for a moment, taking a bite of the delicious layered food. He swallowed, shaking his head. "No offense, but no."

"Then why does he flirt?"

"He's a cocky bastard that wants to get laid, that's why."

"Does he like someone, then?"

There was a small pause of hesitation, then Mello gave a small nod. "Yeah, he does. It's not Linda, I can tell you that much. Don't worry."

Relief overwhelmed him at the words and he trusted the other individual enough to take his word for it. With the feeling of reassurance, there was also a sense of satisfaction as he felt his lips wanting to twitch up in a smile. He stared at the hairdresser ate as he ate quietly, but Near's mind was racing. He wondered if he should end it with the girl he knew since childhood and let her get rejected by Matt if she did go after him after he got what he wanted from her. That would feel victorious due to what she made him feel, but he knew that it was his emotions talking. Truly, he didn't want to think about that nor did he want her to go through pain. She may have been a pest at times, but she was still his childhood friend and he treasured that to an extent. Letting out a small sigh, he wondered why relationships were so difficult instead of being easy like puzzles or criminal cases – they had logic and patterns, but romantic relationships didn't. He knew that it was due to emotions being illogical even if they were narrowed down to the sciences, it was different when actually experiencing them, there was no science to back up the normal claims. He couldn't think straight.

"Do you like her?" Mello broke his thoughts, staring intently at the gray eyes that were staring off into the distance.

Shifting his gaze back, he knew that he should answer this carefully since it could come back to bite him later on. He held back from repeating the question, knowing that Mello knew the basic psychology. "I… don't know."

"That isn't a good sign." He bit into the sandwich again before continuing, covering his mouth to be polite. "If you hesitate with those types of things, it usually matters that they aren't worth it. Besides, you haven't told me your side yet. What is it?"

Near stared at how Mello lowered his hand. He knew that he could use the card of it being a game against him, but instead, he answered casually. "A friend of mine let it slip that she had a crush on a redhead at the salon. I immediately knew who it was and before I knew it, I was calling her. I confronted her about it and my feelings got a hold of me as I reacted coldly and told her that she wasn't smart enough. She wanted to work it out, but I don't know if I should anymore. Earlier that day, she complimented about how I knew the right things to say, but that I didn't try enough to be romantic or whatnot. I don't care for that type of thing because I know that this relationship is only for a biological purpose, if we want to go that route in the conversation, but it doesn't seem worth it and I don't believe I'm a father figure."

Finishing the sandwich, Mello gave a small nod. He commanded, "Go on."

"We have known each other since children. I've known she liked me, but after she's been hanging out with that pop star, Misa, or actress, or whatever she is, she's been different. The photography isn't a main topic anymore, but _that woman_ is. To be honest, someone else may be catching my attention and after this relationship, if I do end it, I probably won't go after them. Right now there's a slight pain."

"…" Mello stayed quiet while blue eyes analyzed the other calmly. "You never said her name those sentences, Near."

"…" That caught his attention as he stared back. "I didn't. It's distancing at its finest, but do you know what it means?"

"Other than you being hurt by her actions and wanting to get as far away as possible? No. I know you're hurt on the inside, but maybe it's not because of heartbreak. I think it's because your bond goes back many years and for it to change with this relationship… it's a slap to the face."

"I see."

"You mentioned that you were interested in someone. Do they meet your expectations?"

Near wondered why it mattered, but gave a small nod. "Yes, they do meet my expectations about being intellectual."

"Are they interested in you?"

Thinking about the question, he wondered. _He doesn't seem interested anymore. He seemed to have turned off that thought when she mentioned me as her boyfriend._ "I don't believe so."

"Really." Mello gave a small nod. "I would give you advice, but you seem like you'll figure out what the best option is on your own."

"…" Near said nothing, knowing that Mello's words went deeper than that. _I am independent when it comes to my decisions, but when it comes to the physical things, it always seems as if I need help._

"Well, my break is over." The hairdresser stood up, pocketing his trash.

Near noticed and held up his hand with the palm up. "I'll take it. I know where the garbage is."

"Thanks." Mello reached out, placing his hand on top of the other's hand, the wrapper being left behind. "I'll see you later." With that, he turned away and walked out of the door of the penthouse suit.

Near blinked slightly in surprise as he watched the other go. Staring back at the wrapper, he expected to have an answer being whispered or actually said to him, but noticed that there was nothing. He put the wrapper on the marble counter, staring at his hand in wonder. _Did he touch my hand and let it linger on purpose? No, that's not… Is it because of this situation? No, I'm imagining things. I must_ _ **want**_ _him to be interested in me again. I know that much. Then again these feelings… I never felt them when I was together with her, but with him…_

He stood up, pushing the thought aside. Grabbing the wrapper again, he walked over to a white cabinet door, opening it and dropping the plastic trash inside the waste bin that was a light gray. Closing the small door, he felt his phone buzz. Looking down at it, he felt it buzz again, wondering which worried friend it was. Taking out his phone out of his pocket, he pushed down on the button and noticed two messages. He picked the most recent one.

 **Mello: I'll pick you up around 4:30pm. Be ready, we have work to do with your outfit.**

He wanted to roll his eyes, but clicked out of the message, not replying to it at all. Near's gray eyes read over the next one, his attention going automatically go the girl he had been discussing about with the hairdresser moments ago.

 **Linda: Near, are you alright? Why don't you answer calls or texts? I'm worried about you… Please answer.**

Staring at her message, he also ignored it, but went back to Mello's message. He clicked on the screen and swiped his finger to reply.

 **Near: Don't text and ride.**

Walking out into the balcony, he felt his phone buzz in his hand. Staring down at the people, he turned his attention away from them and to the message.

 **Mello: That sounds wrong. I'm not, you know. I'm smarter than that.**

He trailed his eyes down again, trying to find the blond hairdresser from the balcony. He didn't notice the black motorcycle or the blond individual. Instead, he replied, a very small and ghostly smirk forming on his lips.

 **Near: Are you?**

 **Mello: That's cold. And rude.**

Instead of getting a reply, he noticed the bike run through the streets as a man covered in black was riding it. Near's gray eyes followed the small figure as he turned around the corner, his heart slightly racing at the thought. Ignoring it, he pocketed the device and walked inside his penthouse again. He looked over at the clock on the wall that read: _12:35PM._

"I have a lot of time to kill…" Near muttered, going back to his room to clean up the tarot cards that he had thrown down. It wasn't until moments after that he was stacking up a lot of blocks.

After time had passed, his phone buzzed again. He gave a small frown at the interruption, but pulled out the device either way, knowing that it might be important or that L himself needed his assistance. That was one of the reasons why he turned the mobile device on. Gray eyes read the message, a bit of confusion lingering on his features.

 **Mello: Hey, Natalia. It's Mello's friend. What are you two doing later that's so secretive that he didn't bother telling me? ;)**

It was almost an instant that he knew it was Matt. Feeling a bit of anger course through him, he felt the need to reply back, knowing that it was because of him that Linda was staring to lose interest in him. _No, I don't blame myself. I'm fine the way I am. I may have low self-esteem when it comes to socializing, but not intellect and I know I'm better than that gamer that plays dating games during work when he should be working and cutting hair. Fine, you want to know who I am? I'll play your game. We'll see who comes out on top and I'll see why Mello kept me under a female's name later._

 **Near: That's a secret. :)**

He felt rather weird using the smiling emoticon since he had never smiled before, but knew that he had to take the persona of female to continue to play Matt's game. The buzzing came a few seconds later, almost immediately.

 **Mello: Oh? Mind if I have your number, then, cutie? I really want to meet Mello's secret soon-to-be-if-she-already-isn't-girlfriend.**

 **Near: May I know your name first?**

 **Mello: Sure, it's Matt.**

 **Near: Alright then, Matt. Sure, it's nice to meet one of Mello's friends. Send me a message when you can. :)**

 **Mello: Sure thing. ;D**

He didn't reply after that, analyzing what the words had said. Near wondered what he was getting himself into due to his emotions, but put his phone on silent before turning it off. He pushed it off to the side, continuing to make his towers. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that it was only 1:10PM. He knew he had a lot more time to waste. Deciding that his blocks were a better option than Mello's friend, he started to build the blocks again. _I have a feeling that Matt is smarter than he looks and lets the world know, but what is his game? I know he barely has an interest in anything, but it seems that his attention is captured by Mello. I wonder why. Does he lead on a lot of women by his flirting?_

Hours moved painfully slow for the boy as he found that his blocks were already finished within a little over two hours. Deciding to check his phone for anything important, he stared at a message that made his heart freeze.

 **L: I need you at the computer.**

Staring at the time, he noticed that it was currently 3:21PM and that the message was sent at 3:00PM. Mentally insulting himself, he moved through the blocks, letting them collapse as he made his way over to the computer, freezing a bit at the doorway as he stared at the black 'L' on the screen with a white background. Walking over a bit slowly while gaining his composure, he sat down, taking the headset he had gotten. Adjusting it, he waited for L to speak first.

"That took longer than usual."

"It did, I apologize."

"I don't care what goes on with your personal life, but I do expect for you to come when necessary or at least check your phone. I know that these aren't normal sleeping hours and there is no excuse." L said harshly, even though the robotic computerized monotone voice.

"I'm sorry." Near answered, knowing that he had insulted his own idol and made himself look like a fool. He knew that even the two words weren't enough for the great detective, who had a bit of time on his hands trying to solve the harshest cases in the world.

"As you know, humans die." L didn't even address the apologies. "However, I want the name 'L' to live on through another generation, if possible. I know the justice of the world is not… perfect, per say, and I want a successor."

"…" Near stayed quiet, listening to the other words. He wasn't going to get ahead of himself.

"You are the runner-up for my title, N. There is also another participant that goes by 'M.' Both of you are the closest I would even consider."

"I see. I appreciate it." Near felt a small smile tugging at his lips, knowing that the title itself meant a lot. He wondered why he felt extreme desire for it, but pushed the yearning aside again when L started to speak.

"Separately, both M and you do not surpass my intelligence. Together, however, you both do. I don't know if it would be possible for both of you to work together. I am aware that both of your personalities may clash and in the end, the decision rests with both of you if you want to be 'L' or not. If you do not want to be, then I'll simply choose."

"Of course." Near spoke, knowing his immediate answer. "I wouldn't mind working with him."

"Alright, good. I'll tell him the proposition deal, then. I want to tell you a bit more about M if you do reconsider."

"…" Near stayed quiet, wondering what L had on M.

"He is a male, yes. What I can tell you is that he works with the mafia and a hacker that he has allied himself with. He works with me as well, on particular cases. He does live in Los Angeles. Even though M is smart, he is irrational at times and is blinded with his emotions, the opposite of you. His intelligence is above average."

"…" Thinking about the new information, he felt a bit hesitant on his earlier decision. L seemed to catch up on that almost immediately due to the silence.

"What is your answer?"

"My answer is still yes." He spoke, knowing very well that L disliked it when people hesitated or took too long.

"I see, that's good. I'll keep you informed, but this meeting is over. Next time, don't be late, N." L warned, breaking the communication completely.

Near stared at the blank screen and at his dull eyes that were staring back at him. Taking off the headset, he stood up and took his phone with him to his room. Grabbing a white fluffy towel, he walked into the bathroom to take a shower, knowing that he had half an hour left before Mello had arrived. He knew that it was four o'clock right now.

Minutes later, when he walked out of the bathroom, he heard a knock at the door. Still being wrapped around in the towel, Near knew that he would take too long to get dressed. Turning to the door, his bare feet padded over. Unlocking the door and opening it, he stared at Mello's blue eyes. "Good evening."

"He…" His voice died with the unsaid word as his eyes trailed at the body that was in front of him.

Near subconsciously wrapped his towel around himself a bit more, moving aside. "Come in."

The hairdresser didn't hesitate when he walked inside. "I told you to be ready by the time I got here." There was a small hint of annoyance in his voice, but there was also another tone – a small strain to accompany it.

"Do you mind waiting?" Near asked, wondering if he had heard the other's tone right.

Mello gave a small sigh. "I have to, idiot. What, do you think I'll take you out like that?"

"…" Near said nothing, walking into the hallway.

"Do you mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead." The white-haired boy entered his bedroom, staring at his phone. The green light that silently reminded him he had a missed message or a call wasn't there. Grabbing the clothes from his closet, he kept listening to the steps that were stepping around. He heard them pause and he wondered what had captured Mello's attention. Dropping the towel to the floor, he started to get dress calmly and casually, a sense of feeling watched hitting his senses after. Turning his attention over to the door while he finished buttoning up his shirt, he noticed that Mello wasn't there.

"…" Shaking his head at the absurd imagination that he had, Near grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom, finding Mello sitting down on the white couch. "I'm ready."

"Finally." Mello looked over, standing up while his hands were in his pockets. "Alright, then. Let's go." He walked out the door.

Near followed the other out, his sneakers hitting the floor lightly with each step he took. Even though Mello was in front of him and had his attention, there was part of his mind that thought about the M that he was competing again for L's title. He made sure to grab his wallet and pocket it with his phone, closing the door and locking it behind him. He followed Mello to the elevator, his eyes looking into the distance as L's words echoed through his head. Pale fingers wrapped around the black helmet as he placed it over his head once they were outside. Sitting behind Mello, he wrapped his arms around tightly around his waist and again, his senses were filled with the aroma of chocolate. He wondered if Mello ate a lot of sweets, then thought about L. He knew that the man had always complimented how good the cake he was eating was.

The ride to the mall was a silent, but loud one. Near ignored his surroundings, tightening his arms around Mello when the bike went too fast for his own liking. He could feel the other's muscles below his fingers, which raised a slight pink tint to his cheeks. The boy held on while adrenalin coursed through his veins. Soon, the bike came to a stop outside of a huge mall and he stared up at it. He got off, handing the helmet back.

Mello left the head gear there, walking away.

"Are you going to do something to prevent burglary?" Near followed the other silently.

"Nah." Hairdresser answered, a small smile on his features. "I'm not that worried about getting my bike stolen either."

An eye was raised in confusion, but he said nothing. He continued to walk behind the boots that made themselves known by the loud clicking. Meanwhile, his mind wandered onto who the M was that L mentioned, he followed Mello into a store. He was ignoring the other until an article of clothing was thrown over his head. Blinking slightly, a frown made his lips as he felt annoyed by the action of being disrespected. Grabbing the shirt and pulling it down, he looked over at Mello who was going through the rack of vests.

"That's for being rude."

He was about to give a remark, but said nothing in the end. There was a small hint of his lips twitching as he reached up to twirl his hair. He looked at the crisp gray button up shirt that had small white dots that travelled vertically down in rows. It was now in his pale hands, but before he could stare at the clothing longer, his gray eyes slightly widened as another item of clothing came toward him. Reacting with his reflexes, he grabbed the vest that was two shades darker than the gray shirt. Soon, he was thrown a bowtie that was a dark gray, followed by black pants.

"Come on." He grabbed Near's elbow before the younger one could protest. His eyes slightly widened again as he was harshly pulled into the dressing room, not being this close to anyone other than his girlfriend before. The blond ignored all the looks that were thrown his way, a small deadly glare expressing itself. "He's just my friend, you fuckers." Ignoring the rest, he went into a changing room and closed the door, locking it with the two locks that were available. Turning his attention to Near, he motioned for the other to strip.

"…" The white-haired boy felt the shock slowly settle as his emotions returned to their normal levels. He looked at the other, a small frown relaxing naturally on his features. "I don't feel comfortable with you staring at me while I change."

"Do you want to risk ripping the clothes because you might do it wrong?" Mello asked, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest, the glare returning. "The fuck do you think I am? A pervert?"

Near looked a bit annoyed at the comment, but remained quiet. He put the clothes at a chair and turned to face the blond, his cheeks coloring themselves pink. He started to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, feeling exposed. He felt as if he was cheating on his girlfriend, but tried to push the thought aside, knowing that he was overreacting to a male staring at his body. Letting the shirt fall to the ground, he looked up at Mello's eyes for once – staring at roaming cerulean eyes. Instead of mentioning, he grabbed the shirt and pushed his arms through the shirt. He started buttoning up from the top down, placing the vest over it. Once he was finished, he hesitated with his pants, but stepped out of the faded jeans when they fell to the floor. Feeling entirely exposed in front of the man he had barely met only three days ago, he grabbed the fine black pants and slipped them on. He noticed that the silk was rather comfortable and tried to pay no attention to the roaming eyes that were traveling throughout his body.

"Here." Mello finally spoke, grabbing the bowtie and wrapping it around Near's neck lightly. He tied it in front and left it in a neat bow. Taking a few steps back to admire his work, he gave a small smile. "There we are. You look hot." He turned Near around by gripping his shoulders, staring at the individual in the body mirror that was attached to the wall.

Near tried not to react, but felt his cheeks warm up at the other's touch and his words. He felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips as looked into cerulean eyes through the mirror, like the day at the salon. Feeling Mello's hot breath against the back of his neck as intense eyes kept staring at him, his body shivered lightly. Inside, he felt small tingles and heart beginning to beat quickly. Paying no attention to it, Near looked down at his sneakers. "I know that the shoes will be an issue."

"Yeah, they will be." The hairstylist spoke, pulling his hands away from the smaller individual. "We'll have to get you some good dressing shoes."

"Those are expensive." Near noted out loud.

"Yeah, but do you want to look like you have style or do you want to look like an idiot?"

The young detective said nothing as he wanted to sigh. He held back due to the blond, knowing that the bill would be too much. "Alright, then I'll get them."

"Good, but before we go, do you like what you see?" Mello motioned over to the mirror.

"Yes, I do." Quickly bringing up his hands, he started to unbutton the clothing and took everything off. Slipping back into his normal attire, he looked up at the other, beginning to twirl his hair with his finger. "May we go get the shoes? I do believe you said that we were going to stop by your home to get your own things?"

"Yeah." The blond answered, walking out of the dressing room and going to the store he knew.

The ride home was rather awkward since Near had to hold onto Mello while holding onto the bag that contained his old clothing and sneakers. He felt as if the clothes were a new piece of skin and wondered what Mello was going to wear. He knew that he disliked changing in a public bathroom into new clothes and having a man tie his bowtie around his neck while other males watched. Suddenly, the bike came to a stop at an apartment building in a gated community.

"We're here." Mello spoke up, turning off the ignition to the motorcycle.

Near pried himself away from the hairdresser's body and bike, staring at the apartment. He looked around, then back at him. "You already have your outfit, correct?"

"Yeah, I go out." The other mocked, a small teasing smile on his face. "I'm not a hermit. Oh, Matt might be home." He warned, forgetting the small detail.

"…" Near said nothing as Mello opened the door and let them inside. He walked inside after the other, immediately listening to sounds that he knew was familiar. There, lying down on the couch, he noticed that Matt's body was on it with a laptop on his chest. He felt a bit of emotions swell through him as his eyes tried to avert elsewhere, but the anger from three days ago came back.

"Hey, Mels." Matt spoke, continuing to idly tap at the spacebar. "You going out?"

"Yeah." Mello looked over to Near. "Wait here." He quickly left to one of the room that was down the hallway.

The young detective remained quiet while he remembered that he had given permission for Matt to take his number. He wondered if Matt had figured out that there was no 'Natalia,' and that there was only 'Near.' The minutes felt torturous standing there, but Near kept his composure. Listening to the click of the spacebar now and then, he trained his eyes elsewhere. Rising up the hand that didn't have the bag, he started to twirl his hair.

"You look handsome and geeky." Matt spoke, his orange goggles concealing his eyes.

"Thank you." He automatically replied, wondering what color eyes were behind the eyewear.

"…" Matt shifted a bit, continuing to press the spacebar.

Question after question roamed through Near's head as he wanted to ask Matt about Linda. He knew that he had to make a decision and was concluding that the only reason he got upset and angry was because he would be losing to Matt. The individual in front of him was a lazy gamer and by the look of it, he barely cared. Near, from an overprotective brother's point of view, felt that Linda deserved better and knew that the guy in front of him wasn't even close.

"Ready to go?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking over at Mello, he didn't have time to react when the bag was taken from him.

Placing it down on the glass table, he looked over at Matt. "Hey, I might be back tomorrow morning or something. I'm going to party with this one."

"Have fun." Matt spoke and Near wondered if he heard the small tone of bitterness with the two words.

"Thanks." Mello smiled, walking out of the residence. Near followed, wondering if the blond loved the color black that much. In front of him, he had a white button up shirt, black tie that wasn't tied and hung loosely around his shoulders, black pants and shoes, and a white belt that had silver studs decorating it. In his right hand, there was a black vest. "I'll deliver your clothes tomorrow or something, so don't worry about them."

"I'm not." Near confessed, wondering if it was a lie. He wasn't sure why, but any belongings left anywhere that wasn't his home left him a bit uneasy.

Soon after that discussion, the two found themselves at a local nightclub. He looked up at the neon lights since it was already nighttime, staring at the beautiful blue letters that illuminated. The name of the nightclub was one word, but the beautiful Vladimir Script made up for it. 'Adrenalina.'

Almost on cue, Mello answered the question the he was about to answer in his own mind. "It means 'adrenalin' in English." He walked inside, staring at the contents.

Near followed after, knowing that the word outside could have been three languages other than English – French, Spanish, or Italian. The name 'Los Angeles' and 'California,' helped him narrowed it down to the Spanish. Gray eyes scanned the area, thinking that the name fit almost perfectly with the atmosphere. He stared at the back of Mello's head, wondering if he knew Spanish.

"Come on." He walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool. He gave a small smile to the waitress. "Tres mojitos, señorita." Mello spoke, his accent rather heavy while trying to pronounce the proper name of the foreign drinks.

"Mello." The woman smiled, a heavy accent when pronouncing the English name. "I'll be right with you, sweetheart. Try working on your Spanish in the meantime, it sounds terrible."

"Thanks…" The hairstylist seemed a bit insulted, but paid no attention to it.

"I believe you come here often?" Near semi-asked, looking at the man that was next to him. He felt a bit odd at hearing the song that was currently playing that had a lot of beats to them – he wasn't sure what they were saying. All the words sounded jumbled up and he could make out very few words, but he doubted that they resembled anything in English. After a while, he had given up on the loud singers.

"I don't know." Mello smirked a bit, staring at him. "Is that a question you're asking me that's personal? Are you trying to get us to play the game?"

"No, I was merely asking." Near smirked back the same way. "If you want to play the game, then I wouldn't mind, but I thought we were here to have fun?"

"Oh, we will, don't worry." He looked over as the woman came with three glasses.

She set them down in front of them, a small smile on her lips. "¿Es tu novio?"

"No." Mello shook his head, smiling a bit, knowing exactly what the woman meant. He wondered why the woman thought that every guy friend he brought over was his boyfriend. First it happened with Matt, now with Near. He chuckled a bit at the thought.

Near wondered what the woman was asking, but stared at the drinks with a hint of curiosity. Gray eyes ran over the clear glass. Inside, there were leaves and pieces a piece of lime wrapped around the outer rim of the glass, almost as if it was a lemonade drink.

"Drink it." The blond demanded when the woman bartender left. "I ordered you two."

Leaning over, Near took the drink in his hand. He sniffed at the leaves lightly, knowing that it was spearmint almost immediately. He felt a bit nervous at the drink, but pressed his mouth lightly over at the purple straw that stuck out. Taking a sip, he felt the alcohol burn his throat as he managed to swallow it, but made a small sour face. Instead of just judging it immediately, he took another sip and started to drink the liquid a bit eagerly. His senses could taste the sweetness, burning, and even the citrus fruit that made the combination slightly addicting.

"Good, right?" Mello asked as he took his own drink. He gave a small smile.

"Yes, very." He would have to ask the other what the drink was called again, wanting to have some once in a while.

After the three glasses were finished, the blond took him out to the dance floor. However, Near's mind was already a bit foggy due to the alcohol and he mindlessly followed. His lips turned into a frown as he nudged the other a bit. "Mello…" He couldn't hear the slur of his own voice.

"Let's dance." The hairdresser started to move against the music's beat while a woman was singing, the sound of wolves coming on now and then. Taking Near's hands in his own, he started to guide the other, having a feeling that Near didn't know what he was doing.

The white-haired boy tried to follow the sounds of the beat, but everything was going too fast. He started to move against the other, closing his eyes in pure pleasure. Without thinking of his actions, Near wrapped his arms around the blond haired man, starting to move against him as the song changed.

This time, it was two men and one woman singing. Near could feel under his fingertips the man he was dancing with stiffen up. He gave a small smile, feeling his head turning mistier while his judgment was slowly slipping away. "Mello…" He whispered heatedly into the other's ear.

"Near…" Mello answered, wondering if he should take the advantage of the situation or not. He disliked the song that was taunting his every action. Listening to the song was one thing, but knowing what half of the lyrics meant because it was the bartender's favorite song was another. He shifted a bit, continuing to clutch his black blazer in his hand.

The young detective kept moving fluidly against the other, but it was rather painful to watch from Mello's eyes since the moves were horrid. Near leaned into the other's ear, whispering words sensually in the other's ear. "I'm hot for you."

A shiver ran up and down Mello's spine as he pulled back a bit, but was pulled back when arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Cerulean eyes widened slightly as he stared at the lustful haze from the other's glossy eyes. "Near, you're drunk." He flat out said, trying to take control of the situation before his shock and other emotions took control. "Haven't you had a drink before?"

"No…" Near trailed off, leaning up against the other. "Mello, I'm hot…"

"Fuck, great." The hairstylist frowned a bit, feeling like an idiot for not asking if the other knew his alcohol limit or if he had anything in his stomach. "We should get you home and hydrated before you do anything stupid." Mello pulled back from the other when Near leaned up for a kiss. A small blush came onto his features. Turning his gaze elsewhere, he looked at the woman bartender that winked and held up her thumb.

"Mello…" Near breathed.

"Shit." He unwrapped his arms from the other, wondering if he knew that the drink had 10% alcohol. Now, the guy probably had more than that, but he wasn't going to do the math right now. He knew that Near was completely drunk. Walking back to the bar, he paid his debt.

"Going so soon?" Came the voice from the beautiful Hispanic lady.

"Yes. He drank too much." Mello answered for them, walking away. Staring at his motorcycle with a Near that was slumping against him, he barely heard the woman saying goodbye.

"You're hot…" Near mumbled to nobody in particular.

"You're drunk, that's what you are." He gave a small sigh, knowing that it would be dangerous to drive his motorcycle and to drive with a drunken person behind him. He knew that the alcohol limit could possibly be high in his own system and he didn't want to risk it with the police. Walking to the street, he took out his cellphone and looked at his contacts. Scrolling through them, he paused at Matt's name. "No… I don't need a violent outburst."

"Mmm." Near hugged Mello a bit tightly, shivering lightly. "I'm cold." He hiccupped slightly, the physical effects of the alcohol taking their toll.

"Here." Mello dialed a number, opening his black blazer and setting it on the other's shoulders. "You're an idiot, you know. You could have _told_ me that you've never had a drink in your life before and we wouldn't be in this mess. Do you know anything about alcohol?"

Near frowned at the question, but wrapped the black blazer around his figure more. "I know about the ones in English, not the ones in Spanish…"

"I'll keep that in mind." The hairstylist wrapped a protective arm around Near when he noticed a man looking at them with a certain look. He talked into the phone, ordering a taxi for them. After that, he hung up and waited patiently, trying to keep the white-haired boy calm from his hormones that kept leaning against him sexually. "Stop it, we're in public." Mello hissed.

"…" Near remained quiet, letting his arms stay wrapped around the other's waist as he closed his eyes. "I'm sleepy and want a pillow…"

"I'm sure _that's_ what you want." He said sarcastically, but wrapped his arm tighter when a man gave a small smirk. He shot daggers to the other, feeling his emotions stir up violently inside. "The fuck are you looking at?" Mello questioned before he could take time to analyze the words that came out of his mouth.

"That fine thing in your hands." The man answered.

"Fuck off and I don't mean with us. He's mine."

"I wouldn't mind taking on that bet." The man dared.

"Really? I don't think I would be comfortable with that, if I were you." A third voice answered.

Cerulean, gray, and black eyes looked over at the third party. It was a male that was standing tall with red hair, orange goggles, cigarette in mouth, black and red stripped shirt, with a fluffy tan sleeveless sweater, black gloves and shin-high boots.

"And you are?"

"Nobody you should concern yourself with. Now get the fuck out of here before you get me pissed off and I kick your ass." Matt spoke with venom in each word, eyes glaring behind the goggles. "Or do you want me to beat you up, take your phone, call your wife, and tell her that you're at this bar, trying to rape people?" He smirked a bit, bringing up black gloved fingers to pull at the cigarette, blowing smoke out.

"…" The man said nothing, walking away from the scene. He mumbled a few of profanities as he continued to walk down the street.

"…" Matt turned his attention to the other two. "Come on, I got my car parked over there. I'll take you both home."

"I didn't need your help." Mello spat almost immediately, a small frown on his lips.

Matt smiled a bit, ignoring the comment. "I know you could have and I'm not being sarcastic, but it's better to stay under the radar for a while, don't you think? Besides, you're on alcohol right now, aren't you?"

"…"

"Well, come on." Matt motioned for the other to follow, sucking air inside his lungs as he felt calmer due to the nicotine. "Or do you want to wait for a crappy taxi that will eat your money?"

"You have a point." Mello muttered, glad that he had dialed while hiding his phone number because he knew that the taxi would call back and demand for money. He followed the other closely behind. "How did you know we would need you?"

"I didn't. I was out to get a pack of smokes and drove by. I saw that pervert looking at both of you two, so I went over. I didn't even think about it twice, to be honest."

"Thank you, stranger." Near slurred, his voice barely recognizable as it held a bit of softness to it.

"Get in." Matt commanded while ignoring Near's rare and kind words, opening the door to the driver's seat and getting inside. He started the car, tapping the steering wheel as Mello and Near got in the back. "I'll get your bike after I drop you two off. I still want my smokes, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Mello commented, starting to give directions to their sober driver.

After a few minutes of driving, the red car stopped outside of the building complex. He gave a small smile, turning his body to look back at the other. "Here?"

"Yeah." Mello nudged Near a bit, who was currently in another world with his thoughts. "Get up, we have to go now."

"Mmm." Near shifted outside of the car, stumbling a bit.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mels." Matt spoke as he waved slightly. "I'm waiting in the car until you both are safe inside."

"What the fuck are we? Twelve?"

"Yep." Matt answered, listening to the purring of the vehicle's motor.

"Whatever." Mello dragged Near inside, looking back to make sure Matt drove off safely. Once he did, he went to the elevator and pushed at the button that had their destination. He would have to owe Matt something later. "Smokes it is." He muttered, frowning a bit at the other's addiction, but he couldn't be a hypocrite. He had his own addiction to deal with – chocolate. He walked out of the elevator with a limping Near in tow, staring down at him when they reached the door. "Do you have your keys with you?" He asked, then the other gave a small nod. Before wasting more time with another question, he slipped his hand in the other's pockets.

"Mmm." Came a small noise from the pale lips.

Mello's cheeks quickly turned a pink color as he rolled his eyes and pushed the key in the keyhole. This was the last time he would go out drinking with someone he barely knew. Giving a small sigh, he walked inside and turned on the lights. Pushing the door closed with his foot, he somehow managed to lock it with a hand. "Come on." Mello spoke, knowing that now he could use his own strength to his advantage. "You better not get sick." He picked up Near bridal style, walking into the hallway to the left where the doors were. Knowing which one was the bedroom immediately, he set the boy down on the big and fluffy bed.

"Mello…" Near mumbled slightly, looking up at the other with a bit of hazy eyes.

"What do you–" Blue eyes widened when he didn't have enough time to react Near reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He felt his body stiffen slightly, complete shock running through his mind. Part of him wanted to kiss back and take the other individual there and then, but knew the consequences. Shifting a bit, he felt their lips centimeters apart, his own coated lips having a faint taste of alcohol. "Near…"

"Mello…" Near repeated, but breathlessly this time. "You're attractive…" He felt the other's shoulders, looking up at the other. A small frown was on his lips as he felt something beneath the shirt. Grabbing the collar, he pulled it down. "Your…"

"You figured it out one way to see it, idiot." The blond spoke, annoyed. "Too bad you'll probably forget about this in the morning."

Pale fingertips slowly touched at the skin that was scarred. Gray eyes trailed at the skin's color and texture, the fingers trailing a bit more. "It's burned…" Near spoke out loud without analyzing the mark any more than he needed to. He had seen this type of skin before even if he couldn't picture where at the moment.

"Yeah, it is. It's disgusting." Mello answered.

Leaning over, a small and shy tongue slowly started out. The warmness of it slid over the scarring of the skin, gray eyes closing in the process. Fingers pulled at the other's shirt, revealing more. He didn't have a thought of Linda while starting to give soft and gentle kisses that included a few licks. "It's not disgusting at all, Mello…"

"Near…" Mello warned, knowing exactly where this was headed. "You should go to sleep." He shivered at the contact, knowing that the scarred skin was sensitive. "If you do remember this, you'll regret it, Near."

Turning his attention over to the lips that were talking, he closed his eyes and leaned up, but stopped when two fingers stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough." The blond hairstylist commanded, gently pushing the other one down. "You might want to do it, but what about Linda?" He knew that it would possibly trigger the effect he didn't want. He knew sexual temptation right in front of him was teasing all of his senses, but he held back for the sake of his own friend and from the man that was in front of him. Out of both of them, he was the most sober and felt responsible for what the other boy was trying to do.

"I apologize." A monotone voice broke through even though the effects of the alcohol were still apparent in the other ones eyes.

Mello felt a bit of disappointment shift through him at his words, but gave a small smile. "Big-headed idiot." He commented, knowing that the nickname would stick. "Now, go to sleep. I'll stay the night to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thank you." Near spoke through his drunken state, trying to relax. "I…" He wondered where to begin his apology, his eyes alive with pure feelings of what he wanted to express – which was abnormal.

Mello thought the scene in front of him looked odd, but he was captivated by the voice and eyes that were showing emotion. Chuckling a bit, he shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I've been there before, trust me." His thoughts drifted to the first time he and Matt had drank alcohol, how the heat was intense, and how the next morning they awoke naked in bed next to each other with the memories of the night before them still fresh in their minds. He felt happy that they lost their first time to each other instead of some random girl or guy.

"Will you stay in this room?" Near asked, looking up at the other with a slightly sleepy gaze expression.

"What? Are you scared of whatever is under the bed and whatever is in the closet?" Mello taunted, as he thought about Near being more of a child than an adult. All signs he was observing were pointing to that direction.

"No." Near frowned, not being able to hold back his emotions or expressions. "I have not been scared since I was a young child, Me…" He started to say the other's name, but felt the room starting to spin as vertigo hit. Pushing back into the pillows, he closed his eyes, feeling his stomach sick. "Mm…"

"There we go." Mello spoke in a matter-of-fact tone with a small hint of amusement behind it. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, his own mind clear, but feelings of Near proposing his body made him feel a bit different. He wanted to take the chance, without a doubt. The only person that was holding him back was himself and his morals. He knew that it was wrong and to be honest, he didn't want to deal with Linda or Near's drama. Mello knew what it would be like to be in between them and if he did sleep with Near, then he would be… happy. A frown went on his lips as he shook his head, trying to ignore the temptations of sex. He couldn't believe that the small white-haired boy had gotten his interest that quickly and felt that he should reevaluate his emotions again.

Walking back, he noticed that Near was asleep in his bed. He felt a small smile come onto his lips as he watched at the angelic figure in front of him. His heart started to beat rather quickly as he took in the sight of his angelic form. No, Near was no angel, Mello knew that much. He knew that the boy was capable of great things just with his knowledge and it seemed that he used it to his most advantage. Leaving the trashcan by the bed, he walked out into kitchen. He stared at the pool that was in view. "Wow… what I would do to have that luxury at the apartment."

He knew that Matt and he were still saving up on money for other things, but felt a bit of jealousy just by watching the water flow. The laptop that Matt had gotten had also made in dip in their spending, but the blond didn't mind. He looked in the white cabinets, finding the medicine a few moments later. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water from the refrigerator, he walked back to the bedroom. Setting them at the white nightstand, he sat on the bed and touched where his mark was.

"Near…" He started to speak. Blue irises looked over when they received no response. Then, they turned back onto the ground, listening to the light breathing of the other. "I am a criminal and the scar that I hide all the time is a souvenir of what I always do."

Mello looked over to the boy that was sleeping on the bed. He looked at the slightly parted lips as he gave a small chuckle. "I don't know why, but I'm interested in you." Scooting closer, Mello stared down at the other's lips. "Besides, I'm out of your league, Near. I have a job helping out a man right now and I rather not put you or anyone in danger. Hell, I don't even want Matt to be in danger, but he won't get away from me."

Finishing his small rant, Mello got up and closed the curtains, then walked over to the light switch. Checking his own phone, he looked at the message that had been sent a few minutes ago. He switched off the lights and stared at the text message in complete darkness, the light of the screen illuminating his face.

 **L: We need to talk when you get back to your apartment. It's slightly urgent. It is about N.**


	3. Thoughts

A loud sound could be heard throughout the room. Near quickly shifted, a huge frown on his lips. He turned over, turning off his phone by hitting "Dismiss" on his phone. He gave a small and irritated sigh, but felt two pair of warm arms wrapped around him. Blinking a bit, he tensed up slightly. The horrible conclusions were racing through his mind, his memory still missing.

 _Did I bring someone home? Wait… I have my clothes on. I didn't have sex, did I? No, I don't…_ _ **taste**_ _or_ _ **feel**_ _anything. Oh, my head… it hurts._

Near held back from making facial expressions that showed he was in pain. He felt a shiver when two wrapped arms around his body closer pulled him to a muscular chest. The white-haired boy glared a bit at the seeping light from the windows that was giving him a painful and throbbing headache. Slowly and cautiously turning his gaze, he stared at Mello's face that had smeared make-up on the left side. Memories from last night flashed through his mind as he remembered everything, but felt his stomach turn. Holding back from disrupting the other, Near leaned into him, trying to battle the nausea that was trying to empty his unfilled stomach.

The chocolate smell from the other's body – it was sweet, but it was also poisonous to his nausea. He concentrated on the pain of his head, feeling at peace for once. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around Mello's muscular torso and brought him closer. He remembered the scar that he had kissed and licked and stared at the shoulder that was covered up. He could vaguely remember Mello's words from last night while he was asleep, too.

" _I am a criminal and the scar that I hide all the time is a souvenir of what I always do."_

Near wondered what type of criminal the hairdresser was and pushed the thought away when his head started to throb more. His dry throat ached for water and gray eyes looked over at the white nightstand that had a temping looking water bottle. Slowly shifting and sitting up, he held his head as a small frown spread throughout his features.

 _That is the last time I am drinking._

Warmness was still wrapped around him as he looked down at the black blazer. He felt his memories return, but arms wrapped around his body, pulling him back toward the bed. Gray eyes widened slightly as he continued to look at the ceiling, remaining quiet due to Mello's stirring. "…" Shifting his eyes, he noticed that the other male was currently asleep as his head pounded away violently in his head. He wondered what type of instincts the other had to express such gestures during sleep.

"Mmm." Came a small moan from the lips. Hands snaked below the vest and shirt, sent shivers throughout the younger one's body.

Near remained completely still even though his head was screaming for the pain to stop, stomach for release, his throat for water, and his skin for more contact. Dull kisses were placed on his neck as a shiver and a wave of pleasure subdued the nausea and throbbing of his head lightly. Closing his eyes a bit, he wanted to nudge the other, but the hands traveled upward.

"…" A frown covered his lips as he shivered more at the contact, knowing that Mello was completely unaware of his actions. His heart started to race under the conditions, adrenalin coursing through his blue veins and red arteries.

Soon, the hands stopped. Near was thankful for that, but part of him wanted the other to continue. Trying to push away the thought, he stared at Mello's sleeping face. He seemed calm, relaxed, and enjoying his dream. Reaching up a bit, not being able to contain his curiosity, he grabbed a few strands of golden hair. Twirling it in his finger, he felt the softness and felt a bit at ease. Fingers trailed down to the make-up on the other's left side of the face, staring at the scarring that was peaking from underneath. Wiping it gently with his finger, he felt Mello's arms wrap around him more protectively.

Knowing that it would be his only chance to be this close to the other's scar, he shifted a fingers a bit again. Reaching down, he trailed his fingertips down to his neck. Lightly brushing the sensitive skin, it felt a bit bumpy, but Near wondered what type of pain the other went through. Continuing to gently trail his fingers, he quickly removed his hand back when the blond shifted in his sleep, the hairdresser moaning lightly while his hands pulled the smaller one closer.

Lips were next to the corner of his, making Near feel the temptation of a kiss early in the morning reasonable; however what was missing from his memory kept nagging him to not do such a thing. He pushed it aside when he heard Mello's hot whisper next to his ear.

"Did you sleep well, little sheep?" He teased, a small smile on his lips.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from underneath my shirt, Mello." Near spoke in a hoarse, but monotone voice. He frowned a bit at the sound of their voices, feeling as if they were too loud.

"Oh fuck." He pulled his hands back, his blue eyes widening at the realization of what just happened. He quickly sat up, shaking his head, but didn't apologize for his action. Whether it was due to pride or embarrassment, Near wasn't sure.

The young detective ignored the actions and slowly sat up, the frown remaining on his face. "May you please pass me the water bottle that's next to you?" He overlooked the feelings of his own heart, Mello's blush, and the burning sensation that the hands left on his skin – the painful headache being too much.

"Sure." Mello reached over, also pushing the scene that happened aside and handed over the bottle of aspirin and water. "Will you be alright? I need to go."

Taking the two items, Near put the bottle on his lap as he started to uncap the bottle with the pills. "I'm not sure, I have never had a hangover before, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be alright if you tell me what to do and what to expect. I have read articles on–"

"Alright, smartass." The hairdresser commented, getting out the bed. "Drink a lot of water and sleep. If you're going to get sick, then… well, you know what to do after that. Drink lots of water and don't even eat anything yet until it passes over or something. Just sleep, that's the best thing that cures my hangover." Mello gave a small shrug, stretching out. "I'll see you later. I have someone to meet up with. I'll come and check up on you after."

"Mello." Near stopped the other in his tracks, pausing his motions to open the bottle of pills. "You don't have work today?"

"No." Mello commented. "Come on, Near. Do you seriously think I would go into work after a possible hangover or whatever?"

"…" The white-haired detective said nothing, finding the other's motives and moves fascinating. It seemed that Mello had planned ahead. Two rare words that were only used last night were spoken directly to him. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it. I already have your key; I'll let myself in later." Walking out after putting on his shoes, he gave a small salute with his left hand.

Finishing opening the bottle, he turned it onto its side. His head kept throbbing and begging for sleep, but knew that he had to do a few things before he lay down. Popping the medicine into his mouth, he opened the water bottle and gulped down the liquid. Instead of stopping, he drank until the whole bottle was gone, but quickly regretted it when another wave of nausea hit his senses. Capping the bottles, he put them on the white nightstand. Checking his phone, he paused at Linda's text message. His heart froze in place.

 **Linda: Did you bring over a woman or man last night to your apartment?**

A small frown covered his features as the events from last night flashed through his mind. He wondered if he should blame the red-haired man that had seen both of them, but before jumping to conclusions and letting his emotions get in the way, he moved until he reached the contact that had a single letter. 'L.'

 **Near: I have a hangover. I'm going to sleep for a few hours. I'll get back to you later.**

He felt a bit of surprise when the phone buzzed in his hand, the loud ringing going through his ears. Pushing down on the button, he let it on vibrate and read the recent message.

 **L: Understood.**

Pausing a bit, he wondered how L understood, but he felt a bit awkward about it. _How odd. Wouldn't L be angry? Upset? Wait… or is he busy with another case? Is he talking to M right now?_

Moving back to Linda's message, he stared at it, but felt no energy to write back to it. He gave a small sigh, knowing that he should have ended his relationship a long time ago or that he shouldn't have even given the girl a chance for it. Leaving it open, he laid down and closed his eyes. The smell of chocolate and cologne was around him. Near didn't hesitate when he pulled the black blazer closer to his body, thinking about the man that had just left. "…Did L foresee this?"

Feeling his heart race a bit in his chest, he shook his head a bit. He knew that there was an unspoken rule of society that one could not date your girlfriend's or boyfriend's friends for your own benefits. The frown on his almost-pale lips deepened at the thought. _Mello isn't interested in me, is he? No, he's not. Then why at the…_

His head started to throb again at everything. Shutting his eyes tightly, he grabbed a pillow and put it over his head. Sighing in a bit of relief, he heard his phone start to buzz. Knowing that it wasn't L and probably Linda or someone else, he ignored it. Turning on his side, he let his mind go blank as sleepiness took over him.

Hours later, he opened his eyes again to the pure darkness. He shifted a bit and felt a body next to him. Blinking slightly in confusion, Near shifted again, but slower. Poking his head out, he noticed that had was curled in a ball, facing left, toward Mello's body that was laying back.

A feeling inside of him shifted as he stared at the blond locks that were all over the place. Sitting up, he knew that the other was asleep. Noticing the bag in the corner of the room, he knew that his clothes were in there. Rubbing his head slightly, he took note that the throbbing was gone and that he was back to normal. Listening to Mello's light breathing to the side, he turned his attention over to the cellphone that had been blinking with a green light. Grabbing it, he checked the three messages at once.

 **Unknown: Heya, cutie! It's Matt. ;)**

 **Linda: Near, are you okay? Please answer me.**

 **L: The meeting with M shall be soon. I have talked to him and he wouldn't mind hearing you out, but he doesn't seem pleased about the proposal I mentioned. I'll message you later to discuss the current case at hand. Rest well.**

Paranoia was setting in as he stared at when the messages were sent. Matt's hand been sent two hours ago, L's was sent an hour ago, and Linda's was sent twenty-five minutes ago. He knew that Matt was either being stupid on purpose or that he was getting assurance that 'Natalia' was him. Thinking back on the messages while he named the contact on the phone, he turned his attention over to Mello afterward, thinking of what the other had told the redhead. Yesterday's memories played back through his mind, but none of them were hints or clues that could help him think of what the smoker was thinking.

 _Linda sent a message earlier that mentioned that she believed I had brought a woman or man into the apartment. Matt is the only connection that saw us last night at the club and the prime suspect. No, I'm getting ahead of myself without gathering enough evidence. These emotions… they're taking control of me. Why should I care? Is it because of society's stupid standard? No, I should stop. I'll won't get back with her, but I won't go after Mello. He does seem to fit my tastes, but right now I have bigger issues at hand. This 'M' detective will expect at me at my highest concentration level. I don't need a romantic relationship to distract me. I'll be L's successor or part of it, that's my new goal now._

"How's your hangover?" The body to his left muttered as he turned onto his side, sleepiness all over his features.

Turning his attention back to the face, he thought he looked more attractive. "I'm doing alright, thank you for your concern." Keeping his voice monotone and void of emotion, he controlled his face. He didn't want it to betray what the inner turmoil inside was. Mello had done him a favor last night and he didn't want to be closer with the blond that had captured his attention.

"Good. I brought you something light to eat if you're still feeling nauseous or I can make you something."

"…Why are you being very nice to me?" He asked, knowing that when people were nice to him, it meant one thing: they wanted something.

"Because you're a friend, that's why." Mello frowned a bit when the question was asked.

"…" Near said nothing, staring back into the fierce blue eyes that were filled with emotion. He wrapped the material that was over his shoulders more, forgetting that it was the black blazer.

"I felt bad about last night, but don't get used to it." The blond sat up.

"Mello."

"I'm not an idiot, Near. I know what you mean by that question."

"Mello."

"I'm not a soft person."

"Mello."

"This will be the last time I do anything–"

"Mello!" Near spoke sternly, looking at the other intently. "Thank you."

"…" This time, it was the blond be to quiet. His cheeks gently lit up with to their pink tint. "Whatever."

"…" His lips would have twitched in a smile, but there was an intuition that held him back. He didn't want the other to feel more embarrassed than he already was.

"I'm going to make some breakfast." The hairdresser left the room and was out of sight within a few seconds.

Near wondered about last night's memories. He remembered when he came onto Mello and the blond denied him, Matt saving them from a pervert, and Mello mentioning being a criminal. There were other words after that, but he couldn't remember. All the words were mutters when sleep overtook him. Bringing up a hand, he started to twirl a lock of hair, thinking about the situation from before. He felt a small blush and his heart speed up at remembering how physical he was with the blond. Shaking his head a bit, he gave a small sigh.

A tune broke through his ears before he could think about the situation he had in bed. Standing up, sock covered feet walked over to the door. He didn't care that loosely around his frame was Mello's black blazer. Reaching over and ignoring the noises from the kitchen, he reached over and opened the door. There, Linda stood with a worried look on his face. Emotions of anger, sadness, and betrayal ran through his mind as he watched brown eyes widen in shock.

"Near…" She started, breathlessly as her mind came to a conclusion.

The white-haired detective didn't even look down. "I didn't sleep with anyone, Linda. He gave me this to keep warm last night. I'm not like you who looks at other people when they're with someone in a romantic relationship." He turned the tables on her quickly, a bit of anger hinting at his words.

"Near." Linda frowned a bit, looking up at the other. "Matt and I didn't do anything! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yet you still have a crush on him." Near looked into fierce brown eyes with a look of anger behind gray. "Linda, if you came to discuss my answer, then I'll gladly give it to you. I don't want to do anything with you anymore."

"Near…" She quieted down, her eyes being covered with sadness. "Why?"

"I thought the reason was obvious."

"Is it the man?" Turning her gaze down at the black blazer, she looked up into wanting eyes again.

"No, it's not."

"Then why aren't you giving me a chance?" She gave a small pout, staring at him with worried eyes. "Near, I've given you so much after all these years. Doesn't science explain why I have a crush on someone else when I'm with you?"

"It does, but it doesn't mean I like it." He countered.

"Near…" Linda tried again, a small frown on her features. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I don't like Matt enough to do anything. It's a minor crush, it's nothing more."

"I don't want anything, Linda." He tried again, the thoughts running through his mind.

"I care about you more. I came here this morning while on my way to work."

He completely ignored her, turning a question back at her. "Who's the other person you have a crush on?"

"What?" Linda asked, her eyes slightly widening.

"You heard me." Near leaned slightly against the door, crossing his arms while the black blazer hung comfortably around his frame. "Did you think Gevanni would keep his mouth shut? He mentioned in the text message indirectly that there was another person."

"Near…" Linda started, a worried look on her face.

"I gave you what I owed you, which was an answer. Whoever this other person is, they're better than me to capture your attention. I understand the biological and psychological side of it, but–"

"Near!" Her brown eyes glared, her voice pitch high as she gently gripped her fists. "I do like someone else, but that doesn't matter! If this is you being jealous, then fine." She gave a small huff, looking elsewhere, then turned her attention back at him. "You do feel, you are human, and you're the only one I want. I don't want Matt, Near. I want you."

"Who's the other person?" He pushed through her barriers, staring into her fiery eyes.

She quieted down, a small frown on her features. In defeat, she dropped her arms to her sides. "Mello."

The name made his heart sink, his brain freeze, and his blood turn icy cold. His eyes continued to look forward, a look of disbelief slowly forming on his features. He knew that he had heard right, but there was something about the name that he felt a bit anger toward. He kept wondering why the man that was currently in his kitchen made him angry because Linda had his attention, or was it the other way around?

"Near…" The photographer could see the pain through his eyes and felt completely bad about it. Reaching over, she tried to gently touch his shoulder, but he moved back before she could land her hand.

"I don't–" Near tried to protest.

Suddenly, a ringing made their entire movements stop. Linda's brown eyes looked down at her pocket of her pants. She looked up at Near with a small apologetic look. "We're talking about this later…" She tried to command, her voice quiet and shy. Turning away, she walked down the hall and flipped the phone, giving one command in a question, "Yes?"

"…" Near closed the door and locked it, his eyes closing momentarily. A feeling of nausea was throughout his system as he replayed the events from a few minutes ago.

"I'm guessing you lost your appetite." Mello spoke from behind.

"Yes." Near answered in his monotone voice, turning his attention toward the other. His mask of defense was already up. "You may stay and eat, if you'd like."

"You want me to stay?" Mello asked, wondering if he read the other correctly.

Near stopped himself from automatically answering and thought about the situation. Knowing that it was best if he wasn't alone with his thoughts for now, that it would be better. "Yes. Did you know?"

"About what she just said right now?" The hairdresser shook his head. "No, but I had my suspicions."

"…"

"Near, do you want to talk about it?"

"If I did, why would I speak about it to you? In the end, you're her friend and not mine." Near said a bit bitterly before he could formulate the proper words.

At this, Mello gave a small frown. "There might be some truth to that, but does it look like I'm on her side? Yesterday, I came here instead of her place. I took you out instead of wherever Linda and I would go. I stayed the night to make sure you didn't fucking die on me. I came here in the morning and made you breakfast and you believe that–"

"It's hard to trust people."

"…" Mello kept his frown up, but gave a small sigh as he relaxed his features. Rubbing his temples with both of his hands, he shook his head as a small smile came onto his lips. "You're odd."

"I am aware." The white-haired detective spoke, walking over to the other. He turned his gaze up to meet the other's eyes. "Those are very kind gestures that speak on their own, but I don't want you to be in this mess. A question that keeps coming back to my mind is… 'why?'"

"Why I'm here instead of with Linda?" He repeated, then went quiet. "Near…" He shifted his gaze away, then looked back toward the dull gray. "I know what it's like to be alone when everyone chooses the other person. There was only one person there for me at the time and even though he didn't know what to say, his presence was enough."

"I see."

"I know being alone with yourself causes problems."

"What do you mean?" Near asked, knowing the answer already.

"You start having depressing thoughts and that isn't fair to you or anyone else. Besides, company never hurt, right?"

"Well–"

"You're thinking on it too much." Mello gave a small smile, reaching over to ruffle the snowy white locks. His hand remained lingered on the other, their gazes sending hidden messages.

"Now, what–" He was cut off when Near spoke up.

"Who was that Hispanic woman from before?"

Mello tensed up a bit at the question, but gave a small smile. Walking over to the plates of breakfast that were set out, he sat on the white stool. "You want to know? Then you'll have to give up a part of yourself."

"Fine." Near sat opposite from him, his eyes searching the other.

"Alright, I'll start by answering your question. Her name is Maria." Mello started. He looked down at his meal, but decided not to take a bite. "When Matt and I moved from England, we didn't know where to go. We were lost in this country and we somehow landed here, in Los Angeles. It was the highest ticket and it wasn't in our funds, but we did it anyways. It wasn't a smart move, I know that, but we thought we would find jobs soon or figure something out."

Near listened to the amount of information Mello had to offer, knowing that he would have to do the same.

"Matt and I ended up on the streets after a few days. We didn't calculate right the price of anything and we were stupid youngsters. In the end, I was about to just agree to give up my body, like Matt was. It was better than living in the streets and that way we could do something. I was about to go up to a car when she bumped into me. Maria dropped her bags and I helped her pick them up. We chatted and in the end, it turned into a conversation."

The white-haired boy kept listening, noticing how the crystal blue eyes turned hazy at remembering the flashbacks.

"She told me her name and I told her my alias. She asked me what a young boy like me was doing out at night, you know, the typical mother questions. For some reason… she seemed too sweet and too honest for me to lie to. I told her everything and she felt sad. Maria told me that she would take me under her wing, but then I mentioned Matt. She went quiet, but in the end agreed. After that, we went to her home and noticed she had four young children. We knew that we had to pay her back soon and get out of her place quickly."

Near remained quiet, staring at the other closely. He was slightly fascinated by the story.

"After a while, she introduced me into her religion. I later turned Catholic and do believe in God, there's no doubt about that. Matt doesn't really care, but Maria understood. It was real hard for her, to be honest. You could tell that woman has it rough being a single parent, but she has a lot of backbone. Many people make fun or her or whatnot and I defend her each time like she did to me. One day, though…" Mello trailed off, a sad frown on his face. "She found out Matt and me are partly gay. She was shocked and mortified and didn't speak to us for days, but left us be. I knew how hard it was since their religion doesn't believe in that stuff nor their culture."

Gray eyes trailed down slightly, then looked up as Mello started speaking again.

"When she did talk to us, she told me that I could stay. She came to the realization that God made us the way we are because He loves all his children. Maria told me she would accept it because I accepted her for what she was. I asked what that meant and later I knew. Maria told me that Americans hate immigrants because stupid excuses. Immigrants take up space, jobs, and are idiots along with other things." Mello gave a small frown and a shake of his head. "I'm an immigrant and they don't say anything to me because I'm from England, the motherland, but to other people… we're all God's children and this is how we treat the other." He finally met Near's eyes.

The other's heart quickly skipped a beat as he stared at the fire behind Mello's icy eyes.

"Matt and I then noticed that the hair salon was offering training and jobs. We both applied and we both passed the exam. We paid off our debt to Maria and now I take care of her at times when she's falling low on rent or whatever. Matt and I are fine and we're getting our own living, but her bar seems to be going down. That's who Maria is."

"You rambled." Near answered, a small smile on his features. "That shows your true appreciation for her, God, and everything, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Mello's lips gently twitched upward. "She could have thrown us in the streets after finding out we were partly gay, but she didn't care. Now, my question. What's your past since coming here to Los Angeles?"

"There isn't much on it. Linda and I moved from England because we liked the geography here and we wanted to start something new. She also came here due to a job opportunity with that woman named Misa. Since I was her boyfriend, I moved afterward, knowing how hard long distance relationships are. I watched her work for a while, but then I knew that I had to work on my own. I started working for the FBI and CIA as well as the LAPD as a detective. It made a good profit and from time to time they call me." Near wasn't sure what else to give, knowing that L was a big secret and that it would be better to keep it from Mello.

"I see." Mello looked over at the French toast he had made.

"Mello…" Near started, bringing up a hand to his hair to twirl it. "That answer was too short for your own answer, I've noticed. You may ask another question."

"Fine. What's your sexual orientation?"

The white-haired detective paused at that, being caught off guard by the question. It was a complete turn from the first one. Gray eyes looked up at crystal blue eyes that were staring right back at him, trying to analyze the crystals before him. There was something about the question that made his cheeks gently tint themselves pink. "I personally do not care if they're female or male."

"…" The blond felt a bit nervous when the other had answered, his own cheeks turning a bit pink. "Yeah? So, what are you?"

Near shifted his gaze down and to the left, thinking about how to respond. "In our culture, there is a lot of sexualities. If I had to pick one, then it would have to be 'sapiosexual.' I'm attracted to intelligence, but I would also have to like their body. As mentioned before, it would either be sapiosexual, pansexual, or bisexual. I personally don't care for labels nor do I have time to actually dwell on it. If I want to date someone or if someone wants to date me, then it's only an answer; however, I haven't been approached by anyone other than Linda."

"Really?" Mello gave a small frown. "That seems like a bit hard to believe considering you look real attractive."

Near's cheeks slowly colored themselves with pink dye again. "I'm not attractive." He didn't mean to sound as if he wanted another compliment, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he had time to register what he had to say. Before he could give it another thought, his quickly beating heart didn't help the next words or justify the next actions that came out of his almost-pale lips, "You're very attractive too."

"Thanks." The hairdresser gave a small smile.

"If we are continuing to play the game, then may I ask why you hide your scar?" Near boldly asked while staring into icy blue eyes. "I meant every word about you being attractive – with or without the make-up."

"To be honest with you, I don't really care who sees it." Mello shrugged slightly. "I know that contradicts my actions, but at the shop… I used to get all these clients and they asked me what happened to the side of my face. After a while, I thought it was ugly and I put make-up on it. My boss told me that he didn't care, but for out of respect, I wanted to hide the mistake I did. Now, my turn. Are you a virgin?"

Near reached out for a piece of French toast, but his pale hand automatically stopped at the question as his shoulders tensed slightly. Once hollow eyes turned slightly bright with embarrassment, but Near didn't lie. He nodded his head lightly. "Yes, I am a virgin. I've never had sexual intercourse before."

"Really? You're missing out on a lot." Mello gave a small chuckle, shaking his head a bit.

"I don't want to accidentally impregnate a female. With a male, I have two options, but I know that if I don't do anything, then it'll be really painful."

"Not if they're gentle and know what they're doing."

"…" Near retracted his hand, a nervous hand coming up to twirl a piece of hair. "Mello… did you learn how to cook yourself?"

"Maria taught me a few things, but other than that, yes."

He gave a small nod, finally reaching over. He inspected the type of bread before taking a small bite. Suddenly, his taste buds were overwhelmed by euphoria of good flavors that made his lip slightly twitch upwards. "This is delicious."

"It's supposed to be." Mello smiled a bit, reaching over to take a bite of his own plate. "This thing with Linda…"

"What about it?" He continued to eat, liking the tasty treat.

"You should give her another chance. I mean, she's never done anything with us. Matt has flirted with her, but she's kept her distance. She has never seen me that way or given me any hints that are obvious of a hook-up. Besides, I'm interested in someone else."

"You said Matt was as well. Who is Matt interested in?" Gray eyes looked over, a hint of curiosity behind them.

"Me." Mello answered, looking elsewhere.

There was small hint of anger inside the white-haired detective, but he pushed the feeling aside to analyze it later – if he would ever get to it again. "Who are you interested in?"

"Someone that's name isn't Linda." Mello answered smoothly, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"I see." Near didn't press further, looking elsewhere. "I would like to stay away from relationships for a while if this does come to an end. Linda is a woman that likes me for me, but after this…"

"It hurts, right?" The hairdresser looked over. "Listen, this isn't a personal attack on you and you shouldn't treat it like it is."

"…" The other remained quiet, gray irises looking at the plate of food.

"It's natural and normal. Besides, what if she does like us? What if she does break up with you? Why would it matter? That shows you her true colors. You get up and move on."

"We've been together for a long time."

"Really?" Mello questioned, giving a small sigh. "Alright, how long?"

"Six years." Near confessed.

Blue eyes widened at the number, his head quickly turning to the other. "What?"

"We've been together six years." Near repeated.

"…" Mello was speechless, his voice and thoughts failing him. He gave a small frown and sigh, reaching up to scratch his hair lightly. "I can tell that you want to break this off, but it's the time that you spent together, isn't it?"

"Yes." Putting the piece of French toast that he didn't finish, a pale hand gently pushed the plate away. "I find it amusing and ironic. I've devoted much of my time to her and yet she is looking at other men. I put everything I had into the relationship and in the end, I receive this."

"Near…" Mello frowned a bit.

"How can I not take it like a personal attack?" Fiery gray eyes looked up. "How could I break-up with her without second guessing myself, fall to the ground, get up and date again? How could I lie to myself? How could I rely on friends that aren't here every day? Mello, you're the only one that isn't too busy. You, a stranger, and there's nobody else that knows my entire past or secret, which, to be honest, is meaningless."

"Don't say that."

"It is meaningless because there is nothing depressing about it. There is nothing there that can make me seem as if I could sympathize with anyone. Nothing, Mello. There is zero information."

"Near…"

"I am slow at interacting with people, but does that make it a disability for her?"

"Near."

"Why did I have to come from England when I had a good job over there for her? Why couldn't I have stayed when I could have been successful? Here, I'm dealing with unknown territory and organizations that I barely know anything about."

"Near!" Mello frowned, reaching over to cup the other's cheeks in his gentle and warm hands. "Enough. You're going in circles and you're going to places you don't want to go to. Besides, you're not giving yourself enough credit and don't you start playing the 'what if' game, you know what that does to the mind."

"Yes, I am aware." Near's gray eyes slowly looked up into cerulean.

"Good. Do you want to know something? Women always talk about being independent and not wanting to rely on their boyfriends for whatever reason. They want to be strong when there are problems in the relationship and it doesn't always apply to females, Near. You're strong on your own and even though it's been six years, that doesn't mean a thing if you don't love her."

"…" He remained quiet, his eyes staring at the target in front of him – the moving lips.

"You're not engaged nor have children or want to, right? Then there's no reason to worry. You both are young and you'll find other people."

"You seem to care about more about me than her." Near stated with a monotone. "How long have you known her?"

"Eight months. That's when you two moved here from England, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Mello… I am independent on."

"Then I'll pretend that little put down didn't happen. Also, there is no fault if you fall down, Near. The strongest people we know always break, fall down, then stand back up on their own. Friends are there to hold out their hand, but if you don't willingly take it, then you're not getting up, are you?"

"I'm aware that people need to decide to be helped when needed and need to make an effort to stand up. I would like to change topic." Gentle pale hands slowly came up to rest on stronger ones. "Thank you, Mello."

"You're welcome…" The hairstylist trailed off, staring at the close distance between both of their lips.

"Why did you bring up the topics of friends? Why do you always want to show me you're here when I know well?"

"People need to be constantly reminded or else they forget…"

"…"

It finally hit the small detective – the magnitude of the situation. Their bodies were close, their lips nearly on each other, and their hands touching together. He felt frozen, but a small feeling of euphoria accompanied it. Butterflies were on his stomach and heart, making it beat quickly. Adrenalin was going through his body as the room quieted down to almost nothing. Instead of tensing up, Near felt his own body slowly giving into the temptation. Reaching upward slightly, he stared into the crystal blue eyes.

"You should finish your breakfast." Mello broke out, pulling away from the position.

"…" Near didn't flinch or give any sign of reaction as he let his left hand fall down to his side, the other to twirl his hair. "Of course."

There was a ringing that reached both of their ears that followed with a buzz. Grabbing his cellphone, he quickly answered. "What is it?"

The white-haired boy remained quiet while the other started to talk on the conversation, turning his gaze around to look at the French toast pieces that were abandoned.

Mello got out of the seat, walking elsewhere. Keeping the phone to his ear, he brought the mobile device closer, his voice coming down to almost a whisper. "Yes."

This caught Near's attention as he followed the blond's movements with his eyes, picking at a piece of almost-cold bread.

"I'm free right now if you want me." Mello paused while listening to the other voice on the line. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Shifting his gaze away, Near remained quiet. He continued to eat breakfast, turning his gaze to Mello's untouched food.

"Alright, bye." Pulling the phone away, he tapped on the red button and turned his gaze to the other. "I need to go because of work."

"Mello." Near turned his gaze over, finishing the last piece of breakfast. "Thank you for visiting." He got off of the stool, walking over to the door.

"Don't mention it. I'll check on you later, maybe. I'll see if I can make my schedule open." Reaching over, the hairstylist rubbed the snowy white hair locks. "See you." Walking out of the door, he shut it behind himself.

Near remained quiet, listening to the complete silence of the apartment. Looking at the door, he reached over to lock it. Thinking about the scenarios, his mind quickly went back to Matt's message. A small frown was on his face as he started to walk back to his own bedroom to grab his phone. He wasn't surprised by the first two messages, but was surprised by the last one that quickly caught his interest.

 **Linda: Near, let's talk about our problems later. I'm sorry Misa needed me, but I'll make it up to you!**

 **Matt: Heya cutie, are you busy right now? ;)**

 **L: The meeting will be in approximately 20-30 minutes.**

Near kept staring at L's message, the words of Mello replaying in his head. Before he could analyze the scenario, the bell rang all over his apartment. Shifting his gaze to the door, he walked over to his computer and turned it on before giving his attention to the new visitor. Opening the door, he was met with a busty blond woman that wore red lipstick.

"There you are."

"May I help you, Halle?" Near asked with a monotone voice.

"Are you wearing someone else's clothes?" She quickly pointed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't have time to speak right now; I have a meeting in fifteen minutes." Near lied, knowing that he had to set up earlier.

"I came here to talk to you about–" Halle started.

"If it's about Linda, Lidner, I'm not interested." Near countered impatiently.

"No, it's not. It's about you." She tightened her arms a bit more. "As a past subordinate, I worry about you. Near, last time we worked together you were awake for several hours while playing with your toys, you didn't show any emotion when you saw the crime scene photos, and… we were all really worried. You're still young and yet you have the mind of someone older. You don't tell us anything and how are we supposed to know what goes on in your head?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" The blond woman gave a small frown as she stared at Near's gray eyes. "You're the second person I know that endures a lot of mental…" She paused, wondering what to call it.

"May we talk about this another time? I must get to my meeting with L."

She looked a bit taken aback, but kept her face mostly void of emotion. Red lips separated to give a small sigh. Feminine hands reached over to grip at the black covered shoulders. "Alright, Near. I'll let you have your meeting, but either later or tomorrow I'm coming to see you. It's not just me and Gevanni that are worried, but Rester too."

"…" Near didn't repeat his words, knowing that she would keep on with the subject. Instead of fighting against it, he gave a small nod. "Yes, but I would like to know which side you are on before I even think about telling you anything."

"Fine. You want to know on whose side we're on, Near? Yours. We're on your side and nobody else's. We want to hear you and not Linda."

He was taken aback by the motion, but held his poker face. He could see the seriousness in the amber eyes.

"What? Surprised?" She gave a small smirk, continuing to look at the other. "Near, we understand both of your positions, but we worked under you for months now on multiple cases. Do you think we're going to be loyal to someone we barely know?"

"She's more interactive with all of you." The white-haired detective brought up.

"Yes, she is." Lidner gave a small nod. "Have you heard of chain of command?"

"Yes, I have. The United States uses the command for a lot of things. For example, it is in the army, air force, and navy. It's a command hierarchy to keep everything in order and to prevent chaos."

"We have it with you." Halle's amber eyes kept looking into dull gray. "You want to know who's at the top of our chain, Near? We call him 'N,' but he goes by 'Near' when he's at home even though it's probably not his real name. It's not Linda, Near. It's you. You're the one on top of our command and we would never betray you or be disloyal. She isn't our boss, you are. I know it sounds cheesy or whatever, but just because you are the most social rather than your boyfriend, it does not give you the authority to take away friends."

"Acquaintances."

"Close enough." She pulled away, staring at the blazer. "A guy was here with you last night, wasn't he?"

"May I ask how you know?"

"For one, the blazer doesn't match the outfit. Two, it's too big on you. Three, there's two plates of breakfast behind you. Four, you smell of alcohol. Five, you smell of the guy. Six, you seem like you had a rough night by the hair. Seven, your eyes give away that you had a hangover."

"…" Near remained silent, twirling his hair while he listened to Halle's evidence. "You're very observant."

"I'm with you and the rest for a reason." Halle gave a small smile. "I'll let you get to your meeting." She turned her body away, her heels clicking two steps before immediately stopping.

"Lidner."

"Yes?" Amber eyes continued to look forward.

"You don't believe I've cheated, do you?" He asked a bit hesitantly, knowing that the question could arise more suspicion than there already was.

"No, it is different when you end a relationship then do somebody a favor by reconsidering the break-up. Why? Did you do something last night before coming to a final answer?"

The image that flashed through the white-haired male's mind was of last night. Pale cheeks turned a bit pink at the image and sensations that still lingered when the intimate act of licking the other reappeared. Near thought about the question carefully, knowing full well that alcohol is considered a drug that can render the mind useless. Knowing that lying would be an awful excuse to the agent that was walking away from him, he decided to confess. "I was drunk, but we didn't go all the way, no. I kept coming onto him, but he did nothing else."

"What did you do, Near?" She turned around to face the other.

"As mentioned before, I came onto him." Near paused, wondering how many details he should give his friend. "I tried to kiss him a lot of times throughout the night and even demanded sex. I know that I licked his neck and shoulder, but that was it. Nothing else happened since he pushed me away."

"…" Halle remained quiet, curious.

"I'm aware that being drunk lawfully takes the right of consent away. Does it mean I've cheated, though?"

"No. When you got drunk, did you intend for the things to happen to happen?"

"No."

"Like I said before, you didn't cheat. The other guy wasn't sober, right?"

"He was drunk as well. We both had something to drink that night."

"That's a relief." She gave a small smile.

"Do you always follow the law, Lidner?" He looked into her happy amber eyes. "Would you report it if it wasn't the way it was?"

"You know I always follow the law. And yes, I would report it if something like that happened to you. If the guy slept with you and he was completely sober, then I would go after him. You know how the law works." She said, but the young detective could see she was masking something behind the certain words she used.

"Yes, I'm aware that alcohol and drugs take away the right of consent, which would make the case into a sexual assault."

"Exactly."

"…" Near remained quiet, then looked up at her. "I would never defend a criminal."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Near." Halle gave a small smile. "Under the certain circumstances, I'm sure that you would defend a criminal."

Near quickly thought about L, but didn't nod his head or shake it. Instead, he gave a small and rare smile.

"People think you don't have a heart, N. Rester, Gevanni, and I think otherwise. You're not a doll or an emotionless robot. We see through that big brain of yours and we know that you're real sensitive to types of issues. That doesn't make you weak, trust me."

Gray eyes fought against widening at the last statement that was said out of his subordinate's mouth. He knew the reputation he had in the work field, but never thought that the three would see it. In reality – he tried to hide the emotions, push them away, but every attack seemed personal. _Is this the reason why I cannot tell Linda 'no?' I surround myself with knowledge, facts, and science. When you're successful and you have authority, then nobody has the right to judge against you. No, I'm analyzing this too much. I'm…_

"Near." Lidner spoke, staring with her amber eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, yes." Near spoke with a monotone, keeping his façade up.

"Alright."

Changing the topic, he spoke up, "I like it better when it's professional instead of personal. 'Sir' at the end of each sentence is much appreciated."

"Of course, sir." The blond woman added, a small smile on her face. "I'll see you later, sir." Walking away, her black heels clicked on the ground.

Near closed the door after her, turning his attention to the phone. Locking the door, he went to his messages and typed one up, then sent it.

 **Near: Sorry! I was. Did you need something, Matt?**

Sitting down at the desk of his computer, he typed on the keyboard slightly when he felt the phone buzz on the table. Shifting his gray eyes to it, he stared at the time and at Matt's message – he had a few minutes left to set up everything.

 **Matt: Nah, I just wanted to talk. ;)**

"Are you investigating me?" Near muttered, shifting his attention back to the desktop. Continuing to type at an awkward pace, he set up his headset. Shifting everything, he knew that all he had to do was wait for L to communicate for both of them. His adrenalin was starting to run again as he put his hands on the desk. Deciding to pass the time, he grabbed his phone and sent another message.

 **Near: You wanted to get to know each other? :)**

Almost immediately, the answer came.

 **Matt: I did. I'm wondering what you look like to catch Mel's eyes. ;)**

Staring at the message, he gave a small frown. "No, I'm not his girlfriend." Near kept looking at the message, thinking about his primary objective. "I shouldn't be doing this or even messaging him."

 **Near: I'm rather busy right now. I have to go, bye!**

"If only I knew what the stupid code for that was…" The detective gave a small frown, knowing that even messages could be read and analyzed.

When no message came back, he couldn't help but wonder if Matt had figured it out. A sound in his ear brought him back from thinking further. Turning his attention, he stared at the white screen on his computer as an 'L' was on it.

"N." L's robotic and monotone voice spoke.

"L." Near repeated the gesture, feeling his heart race in his chest. Bringing a hand up to twirl a lock of hair, he shifted his leg up while he stared at the computer, almost as if it was a normal thing.

"Before I connect both of you together, I want to set a few ground rules. I've already informed M of this."

"Yes, of course."

"N, whatever happens during the conversation stays between the three of us. There will be nobody else listening to this conference call and I will set up both of your computers to be able to talk with each other like you can communicate with me on your own. Any investigations – past or present, shall remain anonymous. I don't want anyone to gloat or anyone to bring up. Both of you shall try and become friendly for the sole purpose of being my successor. Do you understand these terms and conditions?"

"Yes, I do." Near kept twirling his hair.

"I told him that I spoke to you about him. Now, I'm going to tell you what I mentioned about you, if that's alright. I want you both to know what was said about the other to not cause conflict."

"Yes." Near answered, wondering what his idol mentioned him about to another detective.

"I mentioned that your title was 'N' even though you use an alias instead of your real name."

Near felt a bit taken aback by the information, but felt a small smile slowly crawl onto his features. A part of him knew that he should have suspected the other to know, but he was still taken aback by the time and place that L decided to give this knowledge up.

L continued, "I mention that you are like me. You don't actually go outside to investigate on your own and you use your mind power instead. However, I have told him that you have worked with agents from other fields."

The white-haired boy slowly sat up at that, a small look of confusion on his face as he looked at the computer and at the black letter.

"Let me clarify this. I have told him that you have work and do work with FBI and CIA agents while doing investigations. I've also mentioned that you are the one that commands them and you are at the top, such as myself." L paused a bit before continuing. "I tried to keep the amount of information as much as equal as possible. Then, detective M wanted to know the names of those agents."

"…" Near remained quiet, his mind racing with the possibilities of what L had said.

"With that being said, I would like to mention a few things about his 'co-workers,' per say."

Near knew that the change of voice was the other detective emphasizing on the word. Shifting his eyes to the light that indicated whether his webcam was on or not, Near felt a bit of relief that it was off. Nevertheless, there was a small piece of him that wondered if it was actually off. He had heard that even though the light of the webcam was off, that hackers could look through the lens with a turned off light. L's words brought him out of his trance.

"M works closely together with the Mafia. With the people you work for, you have no name, but I am aware that you are at the head of that group. M is at the head of the Mafia here in Los Angeles."

 _I'm dealing with a criminal that has high state of power. This is interesting, but this is also dangerous, isn't it?_

"I won't tell you which Mafia it is due to the circumstances of his name being revealed. Although, I can tell you that he will keep his self-control and will try not to be as intimidating."

Near had to smirk a little at the information. "I wouldn't be intimidated by anyone unless if he was smarter than you, L. You've mentioned before that he was the runner-up to be your successor, correct? That means he is around the same level as I, below, but not above."

"You're correct. You know the exam scores I give you, yes?"

"Yes, I do." Near shifted his eyes over when his phone buzzed on the table and rang. Reaching over, he grabbed it and muted the button.

"Out of both of you, you got score the highest. If you want the score of field work, then M would be the one who beat you at that."

"Yet neither of us alone passes your superior intellect at solving homicide, suicide, accidental, and other types of cases, correct?"

"There is some truth to that, yes. As mentioned before, unless if a case truly catches my attention, then I will only wait until there are ten or more victims."

Shifting his fingers across the screen, Near stared at the message. "Yes, you have told me that before."

 **Linda: U r a jerk! Stop breaking her heart! – Misa**

That hit a slight nerve as he read the four letter word after the text message. A small frown came onto his features as he listened to L speak. He silently swiped his finger across the screen while the words became evident and known.

 **Near: I do not speak with idiots that cannot spell properly.**

A small smirk came onto his features as he stared at the message being sent. Turning his attention over to L, he tried to ignore his phone, but the next message appeared almost immediately.

 **Linda: U r so mean! I can't believe Linda would date u!**

 **Near: Again, if you cannot speak properly through your writing, then I won't give you the time of day, Misa.**

 **Linda: Do u know who I am?!**

 **Near: A spoiled rich girl that has zero talent.**

"N."

Near turned his attention away from his phone, a huge sense of victory overwhelming him, but he quickly pushed the feelings away at L's voice. "Yes, L?"

"Then, do you believe that you can handle a case with M that will bring both of you together?"

Near went quiet at that, cursing the pop star on the other line of the phone. Instead of apologizing and going through the process, he thought about the information that L had presented to him. "Yes, I do believe that we will work together well."

"You see, M doesn't believe that. I'll give it a shot, though. He has already been briefed on the case. Would you like to hear it before communicating with him?"

"Yes, I would, L." Near looked over at his phone and noticed that there was no blinking green light. His almost pale lips turned into a small smirk, wondering what was happening on the other side of the phone.

"The case has not made it to social media because it has been kept very secret. Women and men have been reported to be murdered in various ways. The only connection between the victims is that they were not known that much by the public. They were all people that have been isolated from the world and at first; there was no connection between the victims. The MO of the killer is the same, though, and I believe that he will strike again. I won't tell you much about my opinions for you can form your own with M."

"Of course. Is this all you have on the case or will you send me the files?"

"I'll send you the files, this isn't it, but we're running out of time. I don't want M to be more impatient than he needs to."

"By giving me the responsibility of this case, this means that I will have to work on yours and with M at the same time, correct?"

"That is correct."

Near thought about the challenge, thinking about the factors. Before he could think about it more, L's voice broke out that reeled him out of his thoughts.

"This is one last chance, N. If you wish to back out now, then this is the last available checkpoint."

"I am not backing out." Near said with a bit of determination in his monotone voice, knowing that it would distract him from his personal life. At least now he had a reason to avoid everyone and he was going to take it. _I dislike admitting this, but this is the only way to become emotionally detached. After enough time, I'll break up with Linda and see how far I get with M. I will give the name 'L' justice. I_ _ **will**_ _be his successor, with or without M._

"Good, then I'll get you both connected."


End file.
